Crossroads of Destiny
by Wenfler
Summary: The end of the Crossroads of Destiny, but Zuko makes a different choice- when Toph is the only one who will trust Zuko, what can he do do make everyone else trust him? Zutara
1. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters

Read and review PLEASE. This is my first fanfic and I want to see what y'all think.

Zuko stared at the vial that the girl clutched at cautiously as she showed it to him. In his mind vague images began to form of a scar-less version of himself. At the same time, he regarded the girl warily. This girl had attacked him on multiple occasions, and had shown him levels of animosity that could only be rivaled by his sister.

He managed to control himself as the girl put her hand on his scar. Flinching, he told himself, would imply weakness. And for some reason he did want to appear weak in front of this girl. He was about to open his mouth when he was distracted by a loud rumbling sound. To his surprise, the Avatar came tumbling out. He resisted the reflex to jump on him.

"Aang!" the girl cried in excitement, turning away from Zuko to look at the Avatar. She ran to hug the child she appeared to have so much affection for. The Avatar scowled at him over the girl's shoulder, but before Zuko could make a move of retaliation, he was attacked by a crushing hug from his Uncle.

The two pairs stood hugging for what felt like an eternity while Zuko gave the Avatar a glare that would make most of his men want to run away as far as possible.

After a while, Zuko came to his senses, and realized that a truce that had been formed. "Uncle," he demanded. "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

After the boy replied with an insolent comment, Zuko had to be restrained by the old man standing next to him to stop himself from jumping towards the boy's smirking face.

His Uncle quickly sent the Avatar and the girl in blue away. He noticed the girl look sadly over her shoulder at him before following the Avatar into a dark tunnel. For one strange moment Zuko wished that he was the one walking into the tunnel with her. He shook himself mentally and realized that his lapse in reason had to do with the ominous "talk" that his Uncle had started telling him about.

Zuko listened as his Uncle praised him, but he was only half listening to the words, that coming from his Father would have made him the happiest person alive. He had let the Avatar walk away. He was aware that his Uncle had started a lecture about destiny and life choices, and he hung his head and tried to concentrate.

He heard his Uncle utter the words, "It's time for you to choose good," when a huge blast distracted him, and his Uncle became entrapped in a sudden, rapid growth of green glowing crystal. Automatically, he crouched into fighting stance, as he saw his sister appear, flanked by two Dai Li agents. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

He listened as she offered him the redemption he had spent years looking for. He listened as the man who had gradually become a Father to him tell him not to listen to Azula. But then, finally, he heard his little sister tell him she needed him. She tantalizingly dangled every dream that he had had since being banished in front of his face, while he followed them being swayed teasingly from side to side, like an obedient dog waiting for a treat.

"Zuko," said his Uncle imploringly. "Look into your heart."

"You are free to choose," Azula strolled carelessly past her older brother. While Zuko stood thinking, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight starte to erupt, undoubtedly between the Water-girl, the Avatar, and his sister. He rushed to join them and found them standing at an impasse, all waiting for one to make the next strike. He announced his arrival by sending a blast of fire into the center of the circle that had formed, and slowly entered it. He stayed in fighting stance, unsure of what to do next. He still had not made up his mind.

He looked from his sister, to the Water-girl, and finally upon the face of the Avatar. The face of the child made up his mind, and he shot a blast of fire at, him which the Avatar managed to deflect. He chased after him, and began shooting out large jets of fire in rapid succession as the boy did his best to dodge them. He then created large fiery whips and began lashing them towards the Avatar.

Azula began an attack against the Water-girl, which he barely registered. It wasn't until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his sister was about to get beaten by the Water-girl. He intervened by sending a fiery jet towards her, and somehow, without realizing it, he and his sister had switched opponents.

The girl sent a wave of water towards him, which she transformed into ice shards as they got closer. He melted them in a wall of fire, and they evaporated quickly. Through the wall of flames, he saw the hurt playing out openly on the girl's face as she shot a jet of water towards him.

He dodged easily and sent balls of fire back at her. He watched her eyes grow wide in horror as they all rained down on her at once, and he cursed himself, wishing he could take it back. At the last second, she regained movement and set up a wall of water in front of her.

Zuko stood stunned, reliving the expression of horror on her face as the fire got closer and closer to her. He guessed it was probably what his face had looked like when his Father had attacked him with fire. Quickly, he turned on his heel, and scanned the cave for Azula, who he quickly located perched on top of a stone pillar. He took a step towards her and sent a ball of fire at her. As if sensing the attack, she jumped off the pillar agilely and turned to face her newest attacker.

"Turning your back on me already big brother?" she asked, shooting a bolt of lightning at him as she moved quickly from one place to another avoiding the combined efforts of the girl, the Avatar, and Zuko. "Father will be so disappointed. Although, I suppose it's for the best, a _Prince _should know it's unfair to gang up on one person alone." She jumped from a pillar to the floor and smiled, arching her eyebrow, "when you can gang up on three."

Out of nowhere, hundreds of Dai Li agents appeared, and surrounded the three while Azula laughed. She stopped laughing when a flame thrown from above narrowly missed hitting her. "What the "she looked up to see her Uncle shooting jets of fire at members of the Dai Li.

"Go," he urged the three, "I'll hold them off."

Zuko found himself running after the Avatar yet again, but this time as an ally. The Water-girl ran next to him, watching him from the corner of her eye as she ran. The Avatar led somehow was able to lead him straight to his flying bison.

Zuko paused in front of the saddle, unsure of what was to come next.

"What is _he _doing here?" asked the boy with no bending abilities.

"He's coming with us," said the Avatar in determination. "But first, Toph," he turned to look at a small girl dressed in green who appeared to be looking at nothing in particular. "He needs restraints so he can't attack us while we're flying."

The girl nodded, clapped her hands together, and four large blocks of stone rose from the earth. Before he knew what was happening, Zuko found himslef burdened with impossibly heavy rocks binding his hands and feet together.

"Hey!" he protested angrily. "I'm on your side! I just attacked my own sister for you!"

"Not before attacking us first," said Water-girl glaring at him angrily with suspicious eyes.

"How am I supposed to get on this thing?" he asked, gesturing to his bound hands and feet.

"No problem," said the Earth-bending girl. Zuko felt the ground raising beneath his feet until he was on level with the saddle.

Water-girl and the Avatar both clambered onto the bison easily while the Avatar took a hold of what looked like reins.

"Sokka, you're going to have to get Zuko into the saddle," said the Avatar.

The boy with no bending abilities grimaced and did the job with an unprecedented level of disgust and annoyance.

"Are you comfortable, your highness?" he asked as soon as he got Zuko on the saddle. Zuko sensed not to answer the question at all, especially with a "no", He said nothing, and the boy stalked to the other end of the saddle. The boy was soon joined by everyone else present, leaving Zuko to sit alone. That was fine by him, he didn't like any of them anyway. Especially if they were going to be so ungrateful about his help.

As the giant bison rose steadily into the air, Zuko realized he hated flying. The air had begun to grow almost unbearably cold. The Water-girl and the blind earth bender had started talking in hushed voices. The strange Earth King was talking to his enormous bear, which Zuko didn't even understand the point of. The boy who couldn't bend was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Zuko eyed him warily, aware that if the boy attacked he would be defenseless.

Somehow, with out even realizing it, Zuko had fallen asleep. He woke to find that the bison was back on the ground, and so was he. A fire had been started, and everyone had fallen asleep. Except for the Water-girl. She sat awake, bending a ball of water as she watched him with piercing blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to, to what? He wasn't going to apologize. She should be showing him gratitude.

"Don't." the girl spoke first. "I trusted you! I offered to help you. But I guess I should have known better."

Zuko felt himself growing angry. "Hey," he said. "I saved you, you should be grateful."

"Actually, no you didn't. Your Uncle did. He seems to be the only decent person in your family. All you did was send one ball of fire towards your sister, which missed." The water the girl was bending suddenly turned to ice, to match her voice.

"Fine, whatever," said Zuko. "But I am on your side." He closed and pretended to fall asleep, leveling out his breathing. After a while he opened up on eye cautiously to look at the girl again. She was concentrating fully on the water, and was molding it into different shapes. She looked oddly happy and peaceful. He closed his eyes again, and this time he was able to fall asleep.

When he awoke again, everyone else had already risen and we sitting around the small fire, eating what looked like fish. Conversation stopped as he rose to join them. He realized that at some point in the night the rocks around his legs hand hands had been removed, replaced by rope that dug into his skin painfully. No one made a move to open up a seat for him, so he took the only open seat next to the Water-girl. The girl glanced at him before moving away from him. To his annoyance, the Avatar switched places with her, and turned to talk to her, effectively cutting off any chance of conversation Zuko might have had.

No one bothered to offer Zuko anything to eat, so he sat still, stomach rumbling hungrily. He, Prince of the Fire Nation should be offered food. He should even be served first, although for now he was willing to overlook that.

He suddenly became aware that everyone was staring at him expectantly. "What?" he asked.

The Water-tribe boy let out an annoyed groan. "Great," he said, talking to no one in particular. "He doesn't even listen when we speak to him." He turned to face the Avatar. "I told you we can't trust him."

"Why?" asked the blind girl. "Because he wasn't listening to you while you were talking? Lots of people do that." Zuko noticed the corners of Water-girl's mouth twist up into a small smile while laughter played out in her eyes. The blind girl grinned cheekily at the Water-tribe boy, who glared back in a half-angry half-upset kind of way.

Quickly, the Water-tribe boy righted his expression and became serious again. "I said, why are you here? Why did you come with us?"

"Oh," Zuko cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to say, and he was pretty sure 'I'm not sure' wasn't the right answer. "Because I realized that my Father did- doesn't care about me."

Water-girl made a noise that sounded intentional, so he turned to look at her. "So this is for revenge against your Dad?" she asked. "You're turning your back on your people just so your Dad will notice you? You're pathetic."

Zuko had to restrain himself from leaping at her. He was certain that that would not be the way to gain anyone's trust, least of all hers. But still, peasants were supposed to look up to royalty and treat them with respect. "It's bigger than that," he said finally. "I realized the pain I was about to inflict on you, shouldn't be felt by anyone ever again. I know what it feels like, and I didn't want you to have to go through it to." He stopped when he realized that Water-girl was blushing while the Avatar looked at her strangely. "Or anyone," Zuko added hastily. "The point is, I realized that if a man can attack his defenseless son, then what damage will his attacks on the rest of the world do?"

"Attack his own son?" Water-girl repeated slowly. "What do you mean, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Zuko shook his head violently, "I don't want to talk about it."


	2. Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any characters associated**

**Read and Review PLEASE :D h**

Water-girl was about to open her mouth to respond when the King's bear let out a great roar. Everyone turned to look at it, but all it did was take a bite of fish and hug the Earth King.

While everyone watched the bear, Zuko moved quickly to stand by the giant bison who grunted happily as Zuko patted it tentatively. "I guess you remember me, huh, big guy?" he said. He let out a strangled cry as something furry fell on him. He reached up to grab it angrily, but it spread wings and flew away. He followed its flight to where it landed on the shoulder of the Avatar. He watched as the Avatar turned to look at it. He seemed to be talking to it. Strange.

"Hey!" there was a cry that came from the Water-tribe boy. "Where'd freak Prince go?"

"Relax," said the blind girl calmly. "He's right next to Appa."

How had she known that, she was bind! He also chose to overlook the Water-tribe boy's ignorant comment. He obviously was too dull to comprehend exactly all that Zuko had done to help.

He contemplated burning through the rope that bound him, which he could easily do, but he decided that it would be a breach of trust. And the stupid Avatar and his friends had to know that they could trust him, because he was certain they were his only allies left, even if they didn't know they were allies yet. He still had his Uncle Iroh of course. But Iroh was probably locked in the depths of a fire nation prison, unable to help at all. Zuko had felt unimaginable guilt as he left his uncle in the caves, but he knew his Uncle was proud of him, and wanted him to leave, which was what stopped Zuko from staying behind to fight. He owed his Uncle too much to be captured.

"Zuko," Zuko looked up to see the blind girl standing in front of him.

"Prince Zuko," he corrected automatically.

"Sure, whatever, Zuko" she replied lazily. "Anyway, I need to ask you something."

He gritted his teeth. "What?"

"Is your hair pink?" she asked, perfectly serious.

"No," he said in confusion.

"Tell me a lie," she demanded, wrinkling her brow.

"I like you," Zuko replied back.

The girl smirked at him before saying, "I don't like you either. Glad we're on the same page."

By now, the small group had gathered around Zuko and the blind girl to watch the interrogation.

"Are you here to harm, or capture Aang?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The Avatar," she said impatiently.

Zuko thought for a short while, until an image of Iroh popped into his head, frowning at him in disappointment. "No," he said.

"What are you here for?"

Again, Zuko was quiet as he thought. Saying to help the Avatar would be a lie, as he hated the scrawny kid. "To defeat my Father," he decided finally.

The girl nodded, before she turned to the rest of the group. "He's telling the truth."

Water-girl's mouth dropped open in shock she didn't bother to hide. When she noticed Zuko looking at her, her eyes turned to slits. He looked away.

The Avatar gave him a long measured look before turning away. Water-girl walked away with him, and Zuko noticed, that when her eyes weren't directed at some one in rage, they were quite pretty.

The Water-tribe boy still looked at him with distrust, before muttering, "C'mon Toph."

The blind girl went with him, so Zuko decided that she must be Toph.

The Earth King looked utterly confused, but didn't bother to ask what was going on. Zuko noticed that since leaving Ba Sing Se, he had become less talkative and more gloomy. He had even ceased his incessant chatter with the stupid bear. Zuko supposed that was at least one good thing that came with the fall of the city.

"Can I get this rope off now?" he asked. No one answered. He left it on. Sighing, he sat down next to the giant bison while everyone else in the group appeared to have a long and involved conversation. Judging from the badly disguised glances in his direction, he assumed it was about him.

After a long time, Water-girl stalked over to where he was sitting.

"We took a vote," she said. "You're going to be traveling with us for a while, on the condition that you teach Aang fire-bending."

"You mean he doesn't know how yet?" asked Zuko incredulously. "Then what's the point of even trying to go up against my Father? The Avatar will lose."

Water-girl looked at him for a few seconds. It was clear she was trying to reign in her emotions. Her face finally took on a look of dead calm. "Because we are on the right side. And, someone has to try. Not everyone is a big coward like you!" She grabbed his wrists angrily and forced the rope off. It scraped against his skin painfully, which she appeared to notice. However, she made no attempt to find a less painful method of removing it.

Once the rope was off, she threw it in his face before leaving without saying another word.

Stupid peasants he thought to himself.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and mostly fluff, but I literally got 3 hours of sleep last night. Hmm, if any of this didn't make sense, that would explain it. Oh, and let me know so I can fix it! And, thanks for commenting **

Cyathula: Thanks for your review! Sorry Iroh wasn't in this much, and I realized while I was writing that Zuko should be more concerned, but then I forgot. I hope this made up for it! If it didn't, let me know.


	3. Threats

**Disclaimer: (From now on, this goes for my entire story) I don't own Avatar or any affiliated characters. I'm also not making any profit etc. **

**A/N: I'm warning y'all in advance, this chapter is very short. SORRY! I promise (in almost 100% certainty) that my next time will make up for it by being long. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy **

**Read and Review PLEASE! **

That night, Zuko slept on the ground again. He stayed up, pretending to be asleep. He was aware that Water-girl was still awake as well, again bending water into different shapes.

"I know you're awake," she said quietly as Zuko let out a pretend snore.

He didn't reply, hoping to fool her. He grunted as her foot made contact with his stomach.

"I know, you're awake," she repeated.

He sighed and sat up. She was looking not at him, but at the water she had around her hand like a glove.

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

She turned to look at him slowly. "No, Zuko. What do you want? I know you, you're not a selfless person, and," he voice turned mocking with her next words, "you never do anything without the motive of your precious honor guiding you."

"I'm here to help you and the Avatar," said Zuko resolutely.

Water-girl looked at him skeptically. "You expect me to believe that after all the times you've chased us down, tried to capture Aang, tried to kill us?"

Zuko lowered his head in shame. "I know," he said quietly. "And I get why you don't trust me right now-"

Water-girl cut him off abruptly. "Right now?" she repeated. "What makes you think I will trust you ever?" She continued as Zuko opened his mouth to speak, "Because believe me, I won't."

"Okay listen Wa-" he stopped, realizing if he called her Water-girl to her face, he would probably be laughed at, or judging by the way she seemed to loathe him, attacked. "Water peasant," he said angrily. "I'm telling you the truth! Toph believed me, which seems to be pretty big because you untied me. If she and everyone else could believe me, then why can't you?"

Water-girl looked at him coldly. "It's Katara," she said. "And the reason I don't, not can't, but don't believe you is because I believed you first. Before anyone else, but you turned your back and attacked me, and my best friend! So I'm going to warn you now, if you give me any reason, even a tiny one, to think that you're going to betray us, that scar on your face is going to be your most attractive feature." To prove her point, the water she had been bending turned into sharp daggers made of ice, all pointing at Zuko.

Zuko wondered what to do about the daggers. His first instinct would be to melt them, but he was certain that Water Katara would consider this to be a threat. He noticed that the moon was full, meaning that Katara's power would be at it's peak and he would have no chance in defeating her if she considered his action threatening.

Without warning, the ice daggers melted back into a ball of water. Katara stood up to leave, but before she did, she bent down to whisper something in Zuko's ear.

"By the way," she whispered softly. Zuko was uncomfortably aware of her warm breath blowing in his ear and against his neck as she spoke. "This conversation never took place."

He watched as she left, in the direction of the river that he knew was flowing nearby.


	4. Secretsish

**Read and review, PLEASE!**

Against his better judgment, Zuko decided to follow Katara down to the lake. He watched, astonished as she called up and enormous wave of water. He had known that she was a skilled water bender, and a very formidable opponent, but until now he hadn't realized how powerful she could be.

She lifted her arms up, and following her command, the water surrounding her shot up into the sky. When she lowered her arms, the water, fell but still in her control. It made no splash as it landed against the earth. Katara slumped down into the river.

Zuko was surprised when she emit a small sob. Though her back was to him, he could tell she was crying from the way her shoulders shook.

"Aang," she said, and he froze, ducking behind a tree.

"Aang," she called again. "I know you're out there."

He was relieved as the Avatar walked out from behind a tree a few feet ahead of him. He watched quietly as the Avatar walked down to the banks of the river and sat next to Katara.

"What's wrong?" he heard the boy ask

"Nothing," she replied. I was just thinking about some thing."

"Your Mother?" he asked.

Zuko saw Katara stiffen, before she relaxed and answered with a small "yes." He raised his eyebrows in surprise when the Avatar's hand reached into the water to hold Katara's hand. He watched as Katara sat up in the water, drops from the river flowed freely down through her braid and clothes to rejoin their source.

"Aang," he heard her say as she leaned over to lean on the Avatar's shoulder.

Zuko didn't wait to hear the rest of her sentence, as he quietly snuck through the woods and back to camp. He lay down, still awake until he heard Katara and the Avatar come back. They had both dried off, and weren't saying anything.

For some reason he felt a weight he hadn't even realize was there, lift off of his chest as they down back in their sleeping bags, and not next to each other.

It took him a long time to get to sleep, partially because his mind was still somewhat on Katara as he wondered what happened to her Mother; but also because Toph and the Water-tribe boy's snores had synchronized to become a very loud and annoying chorus.

When he finally drifted off, he dreamed about his own Mother. In his mind he was a little boy again and he was upset that the turtleducks weren't eating from his hand like they did for his Mother.

He woke up in the morning with his hand out stretched, trying to touch something that wasn't there.

…

"All right," he said looking at his new pupil. They were seated across from each other, next to the embers of the fire which had been warming everyone the previous night. Everyone else had grouped around to watch, and judge the Avatar's first lesson, and his new master. "Before we start, there are a few things you have to remember about fire bending. Fire comes from passion so the more passionate you feel, the stronger your bending ability will be."

The Avatar nodded solemnly.

"Okay, watch." Zuko lit a small blaze in the center of his palm and kept it there. "Now you try," he commanded.

The Avatar had a small frown of concentration on his face as he held his palm outwards like Zuko had. After five minutes of concentration, nothing had happened.

"Why can't I do this?" he asked angrily. "What did you do?"

Zuko thought for a minute. Finally he said, "What were you thinking about while you were trying to bend?"

He saw the Aavatar blush, before he mumbled, "Katara," so low that only Zuko could hear. Automatically the two turned to look at her. She blushed when she noticed. Zuko turned back to face the Avatar.

"Do you feel passionate about her?" he asked.

The Avatar nodded.

Zuko sighed and sat back. "You obviously don't otherwise you would have at least made some progress."

"I do!" shouted the Avatar angrily. Suddenly a bright red flame shot out of the palm of his hand and into the air. "Hey," he shouted happily. "I did it!" He turned to look at Katara. "Did you see that Katara?" he asked. "I did it!"

"Great job Aang," she said, smiling at him. For some reason, her smile reminded the smiles his Mother used to give him and he looked away.

**A/N: I'm a bad person, sorry, I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but I've reached my own crossroad (crappy pun intended). I can either keep as true as I can to the original story, or I can veer away and have it rejoin for the final fight. Let me know what y'all think, please! And I promise, to make up for this chapter's shortness, my next 2 chapters will definitely be longer. **


	5. The Painted Lady Part 1

**A/N: Thanks AnnaAza for reviewing! I think I'm going to go with her recommendation, unless anyone has major objections? You have a while because this one will stick as close to an episode as it can… with Zuko involved. Read and review, PLEASE! **

"Okay," said Zuko. "Now try again."

The Avatar nodded, and suddenly a small flame erupted in his hand. This time it kept burning. It was the second day of training the Avatar in fire bending, and Zuko had to admit he was getting better.

"Can I try throwing it?" asked the Avatar eagerly. Zuko sighed, the kid seated in front of him was grating his nerves. He didn't understand how someone so immature had evaded his every effort for such a long period of time. It didn't seem possible.

"I guess so," he said. "But only into the fire, not towards anyone."

"I know, I know," the Avatar said impatiently. He hurled the fire in his hand towards the lit fire a few yards away from them. The fire rose dangerously for a moment before it died back down.

"Again," Zuko commanded. He made the Avatar repeat the action 12 times before he was satisfied.

By the time the training session was over, the Avatar was sweating profusely and gasping for breath.

"You didn't have to train him that hard, you know." Zuko turned to find Katara glaring at him.

"I did if you want to even have a chance at beating my Father in time for the invasion," Zuko retorted angrily. Katara didn't reply. When Zuko turned to look at her, he saw that she had left and was gathering her things together.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"You mean where are we going," she corrected him. "We need to keep moving. It's a bad idea to stay in one place for too long. Especially with crazy b-" she caught herself before she could say it and instead said," your sister following us."

Zuko chuckled. "You can call her whatever you want," he told her. "I don't care."

"I don't need your permission!" said Katara furiously. She turned her back on him and continued to pack before he could say anything.

As Zuko didn't have anything to pack, he sat by the fire waiting until everyone else was ready. It took a surprisingly short amount of time. This time he was allowed to climb onto Appa himself. Again, no one wanted to sit next to him, so he was left to sit alone, an outcast while everyone laughed at the antics of the Earth king's bear and the strange bat-type thing that the Avatar was so fond of.

Things slowed down when they got to a swamp that the bison started swimming in. The bison was soon joined by the Avatar, who teased the bat-like-creature by popping up randomly while shouting out its name. Personally, Zuko thought that the swamp was disgusting. Toph, Katara, and the Water-tribe boy, who Zuko had figured out was named Sokka, shared this sentiment, but it was Katara who finally convinced the Avatar to stop swimming and act mature.

"Look, there's a village up ahead," the Avatar pointed to indicate a poor excuse for a village, built on sticks.

"Maybe they'll have food!" said Sokka excitedly. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," said Toph. "And since it's in the water and on wood, I won't be able to see very well."

"C'mon Toph, it'll be fine," Katara coaxed gently. "We're going to have to stop at some point anyway, and at least now we'll be able to get food."

"You can't go to the village," said Zuko softly.

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, your highness. We can't go? Who are you to tell us where we can and can't go?"

Zuko sighed. "I meant your clothes. You'll get captured. We're in the Fire Nation now."

"Oh," Katara seemed to deflate a little. "Yeah, I guess that's a good point. Where are we going to get clothes?"

"I saw a clothesline a few miles back," the Avatar suggested.

"You mean like stealing?" asked Toph.

"Well, yeah," said the Avatar.

"Okay," Toph grinned. "Let's do it!"

…...

"You guys, this feels morally wrong," the Avatar said.

He was interrupted by Katara who cried, "I call the red cape!" She dashed away madly, grabbing at random pieces of clothing. "Come on," she called. "All of the good ones will be gone if you guys don't hurry up!"

The Avatar shrugged and said, "Okay, I want that red shirt!" He leapt after Katara.

Zuko saw Toph look at Sokka and shrug. The Earth king looked bemused, and allowed Katara to pick out an outfit for him. Zuko himself picked out a simple red shirt with dark red pants. Over this, he put on a longer vest, which he closed with a belt.

The Avatar picked out a school boy's uniform. The dark hair which had started to grow on top of his normally bald head covered most of his tattoo. He covered the tip with a red bandana.

Sokka and Toph picked sensible outfits while Katara . Katara had picked out a red outfit and finally let her hair out of its repressed braid. Zuko noticed the Avayar staring at her throughout the course of the day. He himself snuck glances at Katara throughout the day, he told himself to determine what the Avatar was so fascinated with. He would never feel that way about her. Besides, he had Mai.

"Aang, can't you get Appa to hurry up?" asked Sokka. "I'm starving!"

"Sokka, we're all hungry," said Katara, a little impatiently. "Appa is going as fast as he can."

"Guys, look!" the Avatar called from the reins. "We're here!" He landed the bison safely on the ground, where they could walk into town without arousing suspicion.

"This place is really depressing," said Katara glumly as they walked on the rickety boardwalk.

"Yeah," agreed the Avatar.

The Avatar was about to say something else when he was interrupted by an old man. "Well hi there!" he said enthusiastically. "My name is Doc. What can I do for ya?"

"Oh, we were just looking for some food," said the Avatar.

"Oh, then you'll want to talk to my brother Shu!" cried the old man. "I'll take you to him."

"Thanks," said Sokka. They proceeded to follow the old man along the board walk until they reached a small counter made out of more wood.

"You just wait right there, and I'll get my brother," said Doc. He ducked down under the counter and then straightened up again.

"Well hi," he said. "I'm Shu."

Everyone exchanged wary glances with each other. Zuko was about to point out that he was the same person when Sokka started talking to the man.

"We need some food," he said.

"Oh, sure!" Said Shu. "Sure." He bent down and picked up a wooden crate filled with rotten smelling sea food. "Do you want fish, or clams?"

"Oh," said Katara, looking at the crate with distaste. "Don't you have any," she paused trying to find the correct word. "Normal food?"

"But this is normal food," said Shu. "Or at least normal since the Fire Nation's new factory moved in. They've been polluting the rive for a while now."

"Ah, we'll take the fish," said Zuko uneasily. He could feel everyone glaring at him. It wasn't like he knew that the factory would be moving in. The Fire Nation had countless factories spread throughout the land.

He paid Shu and they left with the fish.

"'Scuse me," Zuko felt someone tugging at the hem of his shirt and he turned to look. It was a little boy who looked extremely downcast. "Can you spare any food?"

Zuko reached into his parcel and handed the child a fish. The child grinned at him happily before running away with a mumbled, "thank you."

"Why'd you do that?" asked Sokka angrily. "That was our food!"

"Fine, I won't eat any fish tonight," said Zuko, holding up his hands.

"Sokka, leave him alone," said Katara reprovingly. "He did a nice thing." When Zuko tried to smile at her, she frowned and looked away.

Zuko tried to keep his stomach from growling loudly as he smelled the fish cooking over the fire at night. To keep from feeling more hungry, he moved away to sit next to Appa.

He saw Katara get up from the group, holding what was left of her fish. She walked over to Zuko, who looked up warily.

"Here," she said quietly. She handed him exactly half of her fish. Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Aren't you?" she asked. She left before he could answer. He ate the fish quickly, as if afraid someone would take it away from him. When he was finished, he threw the fish into the brambles and leaned against the bison. He told himself he would close his eyes for a moment and then practice some bending.

When Zuko woke up again, it was almost light out. It took him a few seconds to get oriented. It seemed like the wall he was sitting next to was collapsing, and it was snowing thick hair. He then realized it was the bison moving. He was about to dismiss it when he noticed the bison's mouth moving. He got up to look, and saw Katara pouring a basket full of purple berries into the bison's mouth. When she saw Zuko, she froze in what he assumed was hostility. To his surprise, she turned red, and ran away. She had dropped the basket in her hurry, and Zuko went to pick it up. He saw a few berries left on the bottom, and popped them into his mouth. They were sweet and delicious, and when he was done, he leaned against Appa again. Again, he told himself he would close his eyes for a short while and then finally get some practice, but again, he fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of Sokka cursing violently, while mumbling the words "schedule" and "fish".

"What's going on?" he asked. He repeated himself three times before anyone finally answered.

"Appa is sick," said Sokka, glaring at Zuko as if it were his fault that the bison had contracted an illness. "Can you fix it?"

Zuko was taken aback. "Oh," he stammered. "I- uh,"

"Uh oh," said the Avatar, peering into Zuko's mouth curiously. "Looks like Zuko has it too."

"What?" asked Zuko. "I'm not sick, I feel fine."

"But your tongue!" said the Avatar. "Look." He grabbed at Zuko's tongue, but Zuko moved out of the way in time.

"I can see it by myself, thanks," he said. That kid needed to learn some boundaries.

He stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and went cross-eyed, looking at it. It had turned a bright purple-color. He was alarmed for a moment before he remembered. "Oh," he laughed. "I'm fine, that's just "

"He was kissing Appa!" said Katara interrupting him. Everyone moved a few steps backwards from Zuko, looking disgusted.

"What?" he exclaimed loudly. "No I wasn't!"

"Don't lie," said Katara sweetly. "I saw you."

"Yes," said Zuko, feeling very flustered at the way she was smiling at him, and at the lie she was telling about him. "Yes, well that's kind of impossible because I didn't kiss, the stupid air-bison."

"Hey, Appa isn't stupid," said the Avatar.

"It's okay Twinkletoes, calm down. ZuZu doesn't really think that Appa is stupid. And he didn't kiss Appa." Toph and a hand on Aang's shoulder reassuringly.

"And, I want to find out why Katara thinks he did."

"Oh," Katara blushed a deep crimson before looking down at the ground. "I guess, it was just a dream. Sorry guys, my mistake."

The Avatar and Sokka gave Katara odd looks before walking away. Zuko noticed the Earth King sitting by the fire staring at nothing before he realized that Toph and Katara were still right next to him. He turned to face Katara.

"I was kissing the bison?" he asked.

"Sorry," Katara blushed again, and Zuko noticed that it brought out the blue in her eyes even more. "It was the best I could come up with. He was about to blab."

"About what?" asked Toph and Zuko together. Once they realized what had happened they looked at each other and moved away from each other slightly.

"Nothing," said Katara.

"Okay, Sugar Queen, lets hear it," said Toph patiently.

Katara crossed her arms. "No," she said firmly.

"Katara," Toph raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to go tell Sokka, about what I saw in the forest…" she trailed off.

Zuko turned to look at Katara and saw that she had turned bright red. "No," she mumbled.

"Okay good. So now you're going to tell me what is going on."


	6. The Painted Lady Part 2

**A/N: Wow, sorry that it took so long to update, but I was busy. Work tired me out! Anyway, I hope to finish the next chapter really soon. Reviews really help. So, read and REVIEW PLEASE, even if it's just to tell me that my story sucks (hopefully not) or that you like it (hopefully yes) although I always find critiques helpful!**

"What did you see in the forest?" Zuko asked Toph curiously.

"Oh," Toph giggled, I caught her and "

"She didn't see anything," Katara cut her off, glaring at her.

"You're lying Katara," said Toph, wiggling her feet.

Zuko was about to pester Katara mercilessly before he remembered that she hated him. He had forgotten because she hadn't been glaring at him throughout the entire conversation.

"Toph," Katara looked at her friend imploringly. "Please don't."

"Okay, fine, I won't," grumbled Toph. "It's not that big of a deal, it was just a kiss." She paused, "It was, just a kiss right?"

"What? Yes, of course," said Katara, blushing a deep red.

"Anyway," Toph changed subjects abruptly, as if she sensed that Zuko was about to start asking questions. "Spill Sugar Queen."

"Okay fine, Appa isn't really sick. I fed him purple berries so he would look sick, and it looks like Zuko ate some. I just wanted to have time to help the villagers."

"Katara," said Toph. "Why are you helping them, they're Fire Nation." She then seemed to realize that Zuko was standing next to her and quickly said, "I mean we don't have enough time. The invasion is so soon."

"Yes, because we mustn't stray away from Sokka's precious schedule," said Katara sarcastically. "And people are people, no mater where they live. The Fire Nation is ruining this village with its factory!"

"Katara," said Zuko tentatively. When she didn't ignore him, or yell at him, he continued. "I think Toph is right. We really don't have that much time."

Katara snorted in exasperation. "Zuko," she said angrily. "You _saw_ the state of that village. I mean, you gave that boy your fish. That must've meant you felt at least a little compassion for them. Or are you just going to abandon your own people?"

"I already have," said Zuko darkly. But then he remembered the little boy's face when he saw the fish. "But I suppose a few days wouldn't hurt anyone," he allowed.

Katara's face broke into a huge grin. Then she turned to face Toph. "Please Toph?" she asked imploringly.

"Hmm, I don't know," said the girl, dragging out the words slowly. "What would I get out of it?"

"The feeling of helping people in need?" Katara tried hopefully. When Toph shook her head, she said, "I'll leave you alone about baths for a week and you get served first at meals."

Toph thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Okay, deal."

Somehow, Katara's smile got even wider and she hugged the girl so tightly that Toph had to pry herself loose. She dusted herself off, scowling.

"Easy there Sugar Queen," she said. "Being served first isn't the greatest privilege in the world. I could easily live without it, and tell Aang instead."

"Sorry," Katara hung her head guiltily. "I guess I got kind of carried away." She smiled.

"Whatever," said Toph, before walking back towards the camp.

"So," said Zuko awkwardly. "Sugar Queen huh? What did Toph catch you doing?" He stopped when he saw the look on Katara's face.

"Zuko," she said, her voice was dangerously low. "Don't pretend that you're my friend now, because I still don't trust you. Don't think that one good deed will just wipe the slate clean, because it doesn't!"

"What? No! I never thought that," exclaimed Zuko. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm trying to show you that I'm sorry. I'm on your side now!"

Katara's eyebrows shot up. "So you mean you decided to help the village so you could prove that you weren't an enemy? That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard!"

"No! I did it to help that little boy," said Zuko. "These are my people and I can see now, how much my Father's war has impacted these small villages and I want to help them."

"What about the impact your Father had on my village? What's with the sudden compassion? You've seen what the war has done to small villages already. Remember? When you came looking for Aang in the Southern Water tribe? The Southern Water tribe used to be a huge thriving tribe, but thanks to you and your stupid nation's war, it's dwindled down to nothing. Or, is the only reason you care about helping is because this is a Fire Nation Village?" Katara finished her tirade, panting.

"I was stupid," said Zuko. "But I told you, I've changed! What can I do to prove that to you?"

"Well, let's see, you can get your Father to return the captured water benders from my tribe, oh wait, you can't, because your nation killed them. Or, you could not have attacked us an innumerable amount of times, or even not have turned against us in Ba Sing Se. Oh wait, I know, you can bring my Mother back!" Katara's voice rose with each suggestion until she was finally shouting. Before Zuko could say anything, she turned on her heel and ran off into the woods.

Furiously, Zuko hurled a huge fireball at the ground, scorching in and singing the tips of the fur on the bison's right side. The bison just grunted and stayed still.

"Katara, Toph, Aang," called Sokka from the campfire. "Oh," he added hastily, "And Zuko, supply run! Who's coming?"

Katara emerged from the woods, she seemed calmer and almost cheerful. "I'll go," she said.

"Me too," said the Avatar, hurrying over to Katara's side.

"I'm staying here," Toph plopped down on the ground. "I hate not being able to see."

"I'll go," said Zuko quietly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked. "Am I not allowed to?"

"No, you can come" said Sokka bluntly. "You just never seem to want to do anything unless you have to."

"Oh," said Zuko, not knowing how to respond.

"But we're glad that you're coming with us," cut in the Avata politely smiling at him. "You'll know what kinds of Fire Nation stuff to buy."

"Aang, did you not see the state of that village?" asked Katara. "I don't think that they have any Fire Nation specialties there. I mean, I know how to cook fish."

"Come anyway!" said Sokka happily. "Bring money!"

"I don't have any money," said Zuko.

Sokka's jaw dropped comically in disbelief. "But you're a Prince!" he said. "Princes are rich, ow!" he rubbed his arm while looking at Katara reproachfully. She had elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"Sokka, that was rude." Said Katara simply. "I mean, it should be a true assumption, but in this case it's not."

"I escaped from prison with you," Zuko reminded him. "I didn't have anything."

"Okay, I suppose that would be a valid reason not to have money," said Sokka thoughtfully. "Ah well, that doesn't matter. You can still come with us and have fun. Oh wait, that sounds wrong. Come with us and be gloomy. Sorry, putting 'Zuko' and 'fun' in the same sentence doesn't sound right. Too contradictory. I mean " It was Toph who hit him this time. Unfortunately, being blind, she had a hard time aiming and ended up hitting him in the face with her fist instead of his shoulder. Zuko felt a rush of gratitude towards her. She must have sensed how uncomfortable Sokka's words were making him. It was like he was flaunting his carelessness in front of Zuko like it was some sort of prize.

Zuko sighed. He felt so mature compared to the Water- tribe boy even though they were the same age. He at least, had a sense of honor and duty towards a goal and did not waste time "having fun" on pointless day trips. He was so busy contemplating this that he missed the full on brawl conducted by Sokka and Toph. He became aware as soon he noticed Sokka flying through the air out of the corner of his eye. Apparently, Sokka had been catapulted by a newly created ramp in the earth. Sokka landed on top of the huge bison with a thud, though the bison didn't seem to notice. The odd bat-like creature made a laugh-like screeching sound.

"It's not funny Momo!" Sokka shouted angrily as he climbed down from the saddle.

"Actually it kind of was," said Toph, snickering. "But anyway, shouldn't you be leaving?" She added the last part hastily before Sokka could try and retaliate.

"Oh yeah, the schedule," Sokka straightened up and suddenly his aura changed. It was now one of a very determined person who would have no room for distractions. Zuko was surprised by the change, he had always perceived the peasant as a bumbling fool.

"Alright, anyone who's coming into town, we're leaving now," said Sokka.

"Great," said the Avatar happliy. He smiled at Katara who smiled back. "Okay Sokka, lead the way."

The first thing that Zuko noticed about the village was the children running around. At first he thought something was wrong until he realized that they were laughing.

"Do they seem… happy?" he asked.

"Yeah," said the Avatar uncertainly. "I wonder why."

"Maybe it's a festival or something," suggested Sokka.

Zuko noticed that the usually talkative Water-girl hadn't said anything. He glanced over at her and he realized that was she blushing.

"Well hi there!" Shu's overly cheerful interrupted the thoughts he was trying to untangle. "What can I do for you today?"

"Uhh, why is everyone so happy today? Is it a holiday or something?" The Avatar voiced Zuko's own thoughts.

"Oh, no," said Shu laughing cheerfully. "The Painted Lady came last night."

Zuko gasped internally, preferring not to voice his surprise.

"Who?" it was Katara who spoke.

"The Painted Lady," Shu repeated uselessly. "Here," he bent down and came up with a carved wooden doll.

"Who's the Painted Lady?" asked Sokka curiously.

"You mean you've never heard of her?" Zuko asked, unable to restrain himself.

Katara turned to look at him. "Obviously not, or he wouldn't have asked. So get off your high horse."

"Sorry," Zuko raised his hands in a mea culpa gesture. "I'll let Shu explain."

"The Painted Lady is the spirit that protects those in need," said Shu, looking at the statue reverently. "She came last night and brought us food and she healed the sick people!"

"Wow," said the Avatar. "I wonder why I never met ow!" Toph had elbowed him in the shoulder, reminding him not to talk about the Spirit world.

"So," said Sokka, completely ignoring anything to do with the Avatar or Toph, "Do you happen to have any of the food that the spirit lady brought?"

The old man laughed, "no, we ate it all this morning, but can I interest you in fish I caught today?"

Zuko heard Katara make a tsking noise with her tongue, and when he looked over at her, her face was riddled with worry. Zuko couldn't tell is she was worried about the disgusting looking fish Shu was showing them, or something else.

"So, do you want the one headed fish, or the two headed fish?" he heard Shu ask.

He didn't really concentrate on the conversation until he heard Sokka ask for a two-headed fish. He, along with the Avatar and Katara recoiled at the sight of the two heaed fish.

"What?" asked Soka quizzically once he noticed everyone glaring at him. "You get more for your money that way."

Both the Avatar and Katara shuddered. "You can have that one to yourself," said Katara.

"Okay, said Sokka happily, more for me!" he grinned and began talking to the fish, explaining exactly how it would be roasted over a fire to how it would be served.

"It's weird about the painted Lady," the Avatar said to Katara, leaving Sokka to talk to his meal and Zuko to do whatever he wanted to do while walking back to the camp.

"Yeah," said Katara, laughing weakly. "Weird." Something in her voice made Zuko look over at her, and he saw her purposely looking away from the Avatar.

It seemed that he was only one who noticed something odd about Katara's behavior because the Avatar began talking about the Spirit world and how he wished he could meet the Painted Lady. He sustained his chatter until they reached the camp site again.

"Foods here!" Sokka called. The bat thing flew over immediately and tried to take Sokka's prized fish immediately. "Momo!" he shouted passionately, "No! My fish!"

Katara, Toph, and the Avatar began giggling. The Avatar and Toph left Katara, laughing together. She immediately began cleaning the fish using water bending. Zuko watched, amazed as she used water to wash the scales completely off of the fish. She took the cleaned fish and put them on a long skewer. She turned to put the skewer over the fire, to find that it had gone out.

"Here, I got it," said Zuko, stepping forward and shooting a jet of fire towards the circle of stones encircling the pile of wood. The fire sprang to life immediately while it was Katara's turn to stare in amazement.

"Thanks," she said uneasily.

"Oh, hey, why don't we eat some of the berries from this morning?" asked Zuko. "I can go get them if you tell me where you found them."

"No," said Katara curtly, while she held the wooden skewer over the fire.

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"Because I said so," said Katara curtly. "So drop it."

"Okay, fine." Said Zuko, inwardly shaking his head in confusion. "Do you want help?"

"So you can poison us all?" Katara snorted. "I don't think so!"

Zuko had to resist the urge to shout in her face. "I'm not going to try and kill, or harm any of you," he said for the umpteenth time.

"So you say." Katara turned away to arrange some fruit when Zuko shot a ball of fire towards her.

It landed next to her, leaving a dark scorch mark in the earth. Katara jumped to feet immediately, summoning a stream of water from the open water skin at her feet.

"Katara," said Zuko, before she could do anything. "Watch." He turned and shot another fireball, which coated a nearby pebble in flames. "Do you see how good my aim is?" he asked her. "Do you see how easily I could kill you if I wanted to?

He stared at her, trying gauge her reaction. Her eyes narrowed, and in movement that Zuko could barely follow with his eyes, she sent a sharp shard of ice towards him. It flew in the air like a small projectile, and Zuko felt its cold sharp edge as it slid across his cheek. He didn't make a sound although the cut stung both from the cold, and from pain. Je felt blood dripping down his face, but he didn't lift a hand to wipe it away. The water that Katara was holding upwards, dropped neatly back into the water skin at her feet once she realized he wasn't going to do anything.

She turned away again, but said, "You can keep turning the fish every two minutes."


	7. The Painted Lady Part 3

**A/N: Advance warning: some of this might seem cheesy, I am very tired, but I wanted to post a chapter tonight. Let me know if anything doesn't make sense. I kind of like this chapter… personally. TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK PLEASE! I'm dying for reviews, all of them make me feel happy inside. Thanks to AnnaAza for all of your reviews. I LOVE YOUR STORY, so for the people reading as soon as you're done reading (and reviewing!) go read AnnaAza's story. It's kind of amazing. Okayy, au revoir for now!**

Zuko smiled, and bent down to tend to the fish. He wiped the blood off of his face with his hand and water from Katara's water skin.

"I'm sorry I shot fire at you," he said.

Katara glanced over at him. He had half expected an apology, but he didn't get one. Instead she said, "I suppose I I'll let you help, but that doesn't mean I trust you completely."

He decided, that for the moment, this would be as close to an apology as he could hope for. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to help."

"Oh," said Katara uncertainly. "Well, you're welcome." She turned away again to move some wood away from the fire for later use. Zuko watched her, he told himself, so he would be prepared if she attacked him unexpectedly. He realized that this was not true at all because it took him several moments to notice that she was staring back at him.

"What?" he asked defensively. She shook her head in response and went back to what she was doing. The tense silence that fell over them lasted until dinner, when Katara was able to ignore Zuko in a less obvious way. She began talking to the Avatar, the Earth King, and Sokka, while he and Toph had a conversation. For some inexplicable reason she had decided to call him either "Sparky" or "ZuZu". Both infuriated him to no end, but he contained himself, glad to be able to carry out a normal conversation with another human being.

"So, Zuzu, if you were back in the Fire Nation, what would you be doing right now?" Asked Toph, for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I don't know," he said dully. "I would probably still be eating dinner." He couldn't resist adding, "like I was two minutes ago. And, for future reference, I will be eating dinner for at least another half an hour."

"What would you do after dinner?" asked Toph.

Zuko thought for a long time, but he realized that he didn't remember. He felt like some family-oriented activity should have taken place, but he knew that would have been impossible. The thought came to him suddenly, "I would be training," he said. "With," he thought again, "Jang." The image of slightly younger boy than himself filled his mind. Jang had always been a focused fighter, but he never cared if he lost a spar.

"Who's Jang?" asked Toph, for the first time that night, showing unfeigned interest in what Zuko had to say.

Zuko had to think again before he remembered, "he was a servant's kid. He was, wow, I guess he'd be 15 now."

"You mean Jang Ji Long?" asked Toph.

"Yes!" said Zuko in surprise. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Not personally," said the girl. "But I know who he is. He's a legend in the Earth Nation. When he was 13, the Fire Lord tried to kill him because he was spreading rumors about the battle strategies the Fire Nation was using. But, then, at the last second, he escaped. He's in some Earth Nation village somewhere, trying to lie low. But everyone knows who he is."

In his mind, Zuko was picturing Jang smiling happily. It was hard to imagine such a careless young boy growing up and being strong enough to escape the Fire Lord's wrath. "Wow," he said.

"Yeah," said Toph somberly.

They sat in silence for the remainder of dinner, unsure of what to say next. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. Katara, the Earth King, Sokka, and the Avatar finished talking quickly and split up for bed. The men crept towards the shelter of the trees while Katara remained by the fire. Toph erected a large tent made of stone. Zuko walked towards the bison, with the intent of leaning on him for soft, furry support. He was distracted by the sight of Katara, who hadn't even bothered to start setting up her sleeping bag. This struck him as suspicious, as he could already hear Toph's loud snores emanating from the large stone structures.

He decided that she must be staying awake to keep watch on him. The thought offended him, and he settled down grumpliy. After a half an hour, he heard Katara finally start to set up her sleeping bag. He waited another 15 minutes until he heard her steady breathing. He got up silently and reached for the bag he had bought in town. He snuck into the forest and slipped into an outfit of all black which he had taken from the same clothes line he had taken his red outfit from. He completed his outfit with a dark blue mask. The mask was painted with a white design that kept the mask in a permanent grin. It was a poor replica of the original mask, but the message was still the same. He walked noiselessly towards the village. He noticed that Katara's sleeping form was surprisingly still, but he paid no mind to it.

Once he was far enough from the campsite that he was certain he would not be heard, he started to sprint. He dashed down the long dirt path towards the village, but at the last second he veered off in a different direction. This direction brought him in front of the huge Fire Nation factory. At night, it was still piping out thick clouds of grey smoke, though no workers seemed to be at work. The night guard was surprisingly easy to slip past. He didn't even have to use any force. All he did was wait to make sure the guard was engrossed in what he was reading, and crawl past.

The store rooms were easy enough to find. Zuko had found that in most Fire Nation built things, the storerooms were always the same relative distance from the entry. Luckily, the same was true for the factory, and he found it quickly. Getting into the store room was also easy. For some strange reason, they had posted a guard out front. It took seconds for Zuko to kick him in the head, and for him to collapse, unconscious. He took the heavy brass key from off of the guard's belt, and unlocked the store room with it.

He was shocked as soon as the door swung open. Here, while all of the villagers were starving, was years worth of food. From the storeroom, he took two 10-pound bags of rice, along with a small bag of dried meats. The guard was still unconscious when he left, and once he got back to the guard, he was asleep. His reading was over his face, while his lolled a bit. Taking this as a good omen, Zuko ran as fast as he could. He turned before he got to the route that would lead him back to the camp site, and instead took the route that led him to the village. Ahead of him, he saw a strange cloud of dust that also led to the city. He wondered what it was, but thought little of it. No one in the small village was awake so he brought the food to the center of town. He put it down carefully, and was able to use controlled fire to leave a message in scorch marks on the bag. It read, "From the Blue Spirit".

He stood up and was about to go back to the camp site before anyone noticed his absence, when he noticed a strange blue light coming from the sick building. He lost a mental battle with his curiosity, and against his better judgment, went to go investigate. He decided to walk in through the entrance, rather than peek in through the window.

He saw a woman, with her back turned to him. Her hand was gloved in pale blue water, and she was running it in slow soothing circles over a man's arm. Once Zuko stepped forward to take a closer look, he saw that a burn mark on the man's arm was slowly disappearing.

The woman stiffened at sound of his foot steps, and slowly turned around. The first thing he saw was the piercing blue eyes, which he was so accustomed to glaring at him, widen in surprise. The next thing he noticed was that Katara had painted her face with red lines that made her look fierce and mysterious. On her forehead was a simple upside down crescent. A straw hat hid the top of her head, and had she been looking down, hid most her face. Attached to the hat was a thin semi-transparent veil.

Instantly, she stood in fighting stance. It took Zuko a long time to move, but when he did, he held his hands up in surrender. Slowly, Katara relaxed, though she still suspicious.

"Katara?" asked Zuko slowly, "You're the Painted Lady?"

Katara stiffened at the sound of her name. "Zuko?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," said Zuko, hanging his head guiltily. Slowly, he lifted off his mask, revealing his face.

"You're the Blue Spirit?" gasped Katara.

"Yes," said Zuko uncertainly, "Didn't the Avatar tell you?"

"No," Said Katara. "_Aang _didn't say anything." She put particular emphasis on the Avatar's name.

"Oh." Zuko thought of the cheeky kid, and felt grateful. He would tell people when he was ready, rather than be told by someone else. "I would rather that not everyone knew just now. Do you mind?"

"It depends on what you're doing here," said Katara. She crossed her arms across her chest defensively, putting the image of both an angry mother and at the same time a fierce warrior into Zuko's mind.

"I," Zuko paused, trying to decide whether or not it would be in his best interest to lie. "I was bringing food to the village," he said.

"Oh," Katara softened her stance. "That was very kind of you."

Zuko shrugged. "Not really," he said. "I was just trying to help." He could have sworn that he saw a smile start to form at the corners of Katara's lips, but it was gone so quickly that he thought he might have imagined it.

She turned around again, her hand was coated with water again. As she resumed moving her hand on the man's arm, Zuko saw the skin begin to knit together slowly, and his eyes widened in astonishment. It was amazing how effectively the healing worked. He realized now, that this was how the Avatar and his friends always seemed to heal so fast.

He left the shabby wooden structure and stood outside. It was long time before Katara finally exited. From behind her, he could hear the little boy he had given his fish to, squeal in excitement.

"Wow," he heard him whisper. "The Painted Lady."

This time, he saw Katara's smile. It was a gentle and peaceful smile, it reminded him of the way she looked while she was smiling at the Avatar or Toph. She stopped when she noticed him watching her, but she didn't ignore him.

"Come on," she said. He could hear the breathless happiness that was barely concealed in her voice; it made him feel like smiling too.

Katara walked slowly, and Zuko kept pace with her. He hung his head abashedly as she read the note he had burned into the bag of rice, but she made no comment other than to glance at him. He could see the smile in her eyes, but she restrained herself well, and didn't voice it.

"Was that you, who brought the food last night?" asked Zuko.

Katara nodded. "I can't believe they ate it all already!" she burst out angrily. "I gave them around 2 moths worth of food from that storeroom."

"Well, they were hungry," Zuko reasoned. "And they _did _think that it was a spirit who brought to them, so I suppose they assumed that the supply must be endless."

Katara gave a short mirthless laugh and said, "from the looks of that store room, the supply is endless. I can't believe they would let that village starve while they had so much good food!"

Zuko's laugh mirrored hers. "Well," he said, "my Father doesn't really care that much about people unless they're doing something for him, and that village was struggling just to be self-sufficient. He probably doesn't care because the village has nothing to offer, so he has nothing to offer them."

"Would he really be that cruel?" asked Katara incredulously. "I mean, aren't they his subjects? Doesn't he have a responsibility towards them?"

"Yes, well," said Zuko, unsure of how to explain. "technically, my Father has a responsibility towards many people, but he only looks out for one person: himself." When he Katara's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, he realized that his explanation was inadequate, so he struggled to elaborate and explain. "I guess, you could Azula and me as an example. I was a failure as a fire-bender when I was younger, and my Grand father hated me. So, my Father hated me too, and favored Azula. Do you see what I mean?"

"I'm sure your Father and Grandfather didn't hate you," said Katara. "Parents are incapable of hating their children, it's part of being a parent."

Zuko laughed. "You're so naïve," he said. He smiled at her as she bristled in indignation. "It's a good thing," he assured her. "Sometimes I wish that I still thought like that. And I suppose I was wrong about my Father. My Grandfather hated me, I know that. But I guess my Father's opinion was somewhere in the middle of dislike and indifference."

Katara's eyes filled with sympathy, and suddenly Zuko felt very foolish. He had never expressly told anyone about his relationship with his Father. The only person he would want to tell would be his Uncle, but his Uncle knew about the relationship already. It felt oddly uncomfortable to share information with the girl next to him. He felt like he had just handed her a piece of himself to do what she wanted with.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never realized, about your family, that, that they hated you."

He smiled wearily, "Not everyone in my family hates me," he said. "My Mother loved me. I think that's why Azula hates me so much, because I was my Mother's favorite, just like she was Father's. "And my Uncle used to like me, before I left him in Ba Sing Se."

"Zuko, your Uncle doesn't hate you," said Katara gently. "I know I don't know him well, or at all even, but I think he's proud of you. You picked the right side. If I were him, I would be proud of you."

Zuko looked at her in shock. "You would?" he asked. "But, I thought you hated me."

Katara grinned at him. "I did," she said. "And a part of me still does. That's the part that's telling me not to trust you, and not to tell you what I'm about to tell you." Her face turned serious again and Zuko felt a small icicle in his chest take root.

"I don't think that you're bad, or untrustworthy Zuko. It's me that's untrusting of you. I'm sorry, but I can't forget what you did in Ba Sing Se. I really did trust you then, I gave you my full trust, and when you turned on us, you took some of it away. I don't know if you'll ever earn it back, but I do know that you've changed for the better."

Zuko sighed in relief and he felt the icicle of dread that had grown in his chest recede. "I guess, if it's confession time, then I should tell you something now, right?" he asked.

Katara shrugged. "I'd like it, but you don't have to."

"I never hated you either," said Zuko. "I know it seemed like it at times, but I didn't. In the North Pole, I felt hate towards you, for getting in my way, but I didn't hate you. The only one in your group that I ever really hated was the Avatar. He was just too damn elusive. I thought he was being selfish, because he was what would restore the life that I thought I wanted. But I see now that it was me who was being selfish, right?"

Katara smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said, "you were. And I'm glad that you never hated me." Suddenly, she put a finger to her lips, and Zuko saw the faint glow of the camp fire embers up ahead. He nodded at her, and hurried to remove his Blue Spirit mask completely. He stuck the mask in his pack silently as soon as he reached the bison. He changed back into his red outfit in the woods as Katara wiped off her makeup and stored the hat and veil she wore somewhere.

They shared a small glance before slipping off towards their sleeping areas. Zuko replayed the night as he leaned against the bison. He was smiling when he fell asleep.


	8. The PAinted Lady Part 4

**A/N: Finally, here's the last part to the Painted Lady story arc. Sorry if it's messed up! I just found it pointless to repeat the entire episode. (Hypocritical I know, because that's pretty much what my first chapter was but anyway… Enjoy. Once again, sorry if it doesn't make sense, I'm very tired. Let me know if you want me to change something. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **

The next night took a long time to arrive. The time in between held an unprecedented amount of wasting time, mostly instigated by Sokka. Each hour seemed to crawl by slowly. He felt a strange feeling of excitement at the thought of working, and talking with Katara again. He tried to convince himself that the reason for his excitement was because Katara was finally looking and talking to him without threatening to kill him, but a part of him knew it had something to do with the way she looked when she was dressed as the Painted Lady. It felt odd to him, to see his heroine when he was younger, impersonated by a Southern Water Tribe girl, who had never even heard of the Painted Lady.

He managed to convince everyone that only he and Katara should go on the trip to town that day. The Avatar was surprisingly insistent that go along with them, but Zuko was able to deter him by setting him a dozen pointless exercises to do. He was aware that the childish message he had burned into the rice sack could identify both him and Katara to the Avatar, thus ruining any other aid they could hope to offer the village.

The walk to town was nice, Zuko was able to fill Katara in on the lore of the Fire Nation. She seemed uninterested in most of the legends he told her, except the ones about the Painted Lady. In turn, she filled him in on her the stories of her people, he noticed that many were similar, though the spirits and gods had different names.

The whole town was abuzz with gossip about the charity from the Painted Lady as well as the new mysterious Blue Spirit. Zuko realized, that being so secluded, they must not have seen the "wanted" posters sent out by the Fire Nation.

They finished their business fairly quickly. This time they were able to buy some fairly decent food, courtesy of the Blue Spirit.

Once again, Zuko was allowed to help Katara cook dinner, though this time, the Avatar was there. He hung around Katara like a bothersome fly, distracting her, and interrupting their conversations at random times. While they ate, he was sure that Katara was about to talk to him, when she was dragged into another pointless conversation with the Avatar. Sokka and the Earth King were once again talking, so he talked to Toph again. He found that he enjoyed spending time with the tiny earth bender, even when she persisted in calling him idiotic nick names.

"Did you like Ba Sing Se?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said honestly. "It, it was the first place that I've ever felt truly at home. And, I thought, that, maybe, for a while, I could live there, and for the first time in my life not be Zuko but some one else. But then that went to hell, I mean," he paused. He had not meant to curse in front of the young girl, even if it was the mildest curse he could have said.

"It's fine," she said, smiling sweetly. "I don't mind cursing, in fact, I curse all the time. See?" She proceeded to utter a string of curses, some of which, Zuko had never even heard of, but judging from the sound of them, they were bad.

"Toph!" said Katara sternly. "What did we say about cursing?"

Toph seemed to wilt slightly under Katara's gaze and said, "we said that we wouldn't do it anymore, because it's improper for young women to curse." When Katara turned away, she muttered, "Bitch."

Zuko was about to tell her off, but he saw that she was smiling, so he decided to leave it. "Anyway," he said, continuing their previous topic of conversation, "What I'm trying to say is, I liked Ba Sing Se. But I didn't like the segregation. It felt unfair."

Toph nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ba Sing Se was one f-" she glanced over at Katara and amended her sentence to, "messed up place."

Zuko laughed, and patted her hair affectionately. He placed his finished bowl of rice on the ground and stood up, stretching.

He noticed Katara staring at him, and when he turned to look at her, she mouthed the words "forest, 10 minutes."

He nodded, tilting his head slightly in a bare acknowledgment of her words. The Avatar was staring at him suspiciously when he left, 9 minutes later, and began to wander into the woods.

"Katara?" he called out softly. A twig snapped behind him, and he found himself facing her.

"I have a new plan," she said breathlessly. "Sokka suggested it by accident. But it was a good idea."

"And, it is?" asked Zuko.

"We have to destroy the Fire Nation Factory," she answered, her voice laced with deadly determination.

"What?" asked Zuko incredulously. "You're crazy!"

"No," said Katara. "It's the only way to really help this village long-term. And I'm going to do this with or without you, you can't stop me."

Zuko sighed in exasperation. He was finally able to sympathize with his Uncle, he had no idea how the old man had put up with his quest for the Avatar for so long. "Fine," he said. "I'm in."

Katara smiled at him. "Okay," she said. "So here's the plan. I'm going to distract the people inside of the factory and lure them out. Then, while their attention is on you, you're going to go in and wreck their machinery then I'll flood it with the water from the river."

"How am I supposed to wreck their machinery?" asked Zuko, still burdened with his incredulity.

She shrugged. "I don't know, use your imagination. You could smash it with a club or something, or melt it."

"Katara?" Zuko heard the Avatar's voice coming from the camp site. He saw her shoulders slump slightly.

"I better go," she said. "But after everyone goes to sleep, meet me here. Be in your Blue Spirit outfit."

Zuko nodded. He continued to stare after her as she ran through the forest towards the Avatar.

…..

As Zuko walked back into the forest later that night, he accidentally stepped on a twig which cracked in two loudly. He froze, and waited for people to jump up and demand what he was doing. He was relieved when the only thing that woke was the Avatar's odd bat-thing. He continued towards the forest and found Katara waiting for him. She had already changed into her Painted Lady costume. There was something ethereal about the way her hair fell in ripples down her back.

"You ready?" she asked.

He nodded They left together, and began walking towards the road to the village.

"Hey!" Zuko heard a child's voice from behind him and froze instinctively.

"Are you the Painted Lady?" asked the Avatar.

Zuko felt Katara's warm hand slip into his own and begin to tug him into a run. She let go as soon as she was sure he was running beside her. To his dismay, he heard the Avatar begin to run after them.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm the Avatar!" the Avatar called from behind them. "I'm the bridge between your world and mine! Hey! Wait up, I need your help! Wait!"

Zuko heard a thud, and turned to see that the Avatar had run into a pole. He smiled to himself, glad that the kid had finally gotten what he deserved.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the Avatar plop down in front of them. "Hi," he said, smiling at them. He squinted at Zuko, and his eyes widened.

"Zuko?" he asked slowly. "What are you doing with the Painted Lady?"

Zuko felt like hitting himself in the face with the palm of his hand. _This, _was supposed to be the savior of the world?

Katara kept her head pointed downwards so her hat covered most of her face.

The Avatar bent forward slightly, trying to see under the hat. Katara shot Zuko a panicked glance, so he cleared his throat loudly and said, "The, um, Painted Lady, er, doesn't like to be stared at. It, er, makes her nervous." He finished his sentence by scratching the back of his head lamely.

Katara nodded, and in the instant her head bobbed up, a rush of wind flew at her, knocking her hat off.

"Katara?" asked the Avatar. "You're the Painted Lady? You're the one who's been helping out the villagers!"

Katara nodded her head, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry Aang, I should have told you, but you and Sokka were so eager to move on! And I was afraid you'd make us leave."

The Avatar's eyebrows narrowed. "So you asked _Zuko _for help? You could have asked me. I would have helped you."

"Well I didn't know that Aang! I'm sorry. And I didn't ask Zuko for help. We- we ran into each other while we were both trying to help."

The Avatar's eyes widened. He turned to Zuko and asked, "Why do you care? I thought your people banished you."

"Aang," said Katara, glaring at the boy harshly. "Apologize. Right now."

The Avatar hung his head in shame. "Sorry Zuko," he said sullenly.

Zuko didn't reply. He tried not to let his emotions play out on his face, though he realized it wouldn't matter if they did because of the mask. He shrugged impassively in response, though his distaste for the boy grew. He noticed Katara looking at him, worried. About him. Suddenly he felt a lot better, and he felt a plan forming in his brain.

"Avata-" he paused, and corrected himself quickly. "Aang, did you mean what you said about helping Katara?"

"Mmhm," the Avatar nodded earnestly. Zuko felt Katara looking at him questioningly, but he ignored her.

"Can you lure everyone out of the factory so Katara and I can go in and destroy the machinery?" he asked.

The Avatar frowned slightly. "Why can't you distract the guards, and I'll go in with Katara?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Zuko impatiently.

"No," said the Avatar sulkily. "Okay, I'll distract them."

Katara smiled at him. "Thanks Aang." She ruffled his hair, and grinned at Zuko. "Okay, so now I guess we should go." She set off at a run, leaving Zuko and the Avatar to struggle to catch up.

….

It was fairly easy to lure everyone out of the factory. Zuko had to admit, the Avatar had a talent for mayhem. The first thing he did was attack the night guard with a barrage of small pebbles. This caused the guard to cry out loudly, as well as create the thunder of rock hitting steel. As people rushed outside to see what the commotion was, Katara and Zuko slipped in.

They each took a room full of machinery to destroy. Zuko made short work of his, melting everything in sight with fiery blasts. He left and found to find Katara amidst a wreckage of torn metal. She destroyed the last piece with an impressive volley of ice shards that's sliced through the metal. They continued in this fashion until every piece of machinery was destroyed.

From the store room, they took as many bags of rice as they could manage to carry. Zuko took 8 while Katara took 6. Staggering under the weight of the food, they slowly made their way to the exit. They arrived back outside to find that the Avatar had managed to trap everyone from the factory in a large hole.

He smiled proudly at them, pointing to his handiwork.

"Zuko," he turned to find that Katara had dropped her bags of rice and was tugging at his sleeve urgently. "Get their attention."

Zuko obliged eagerly. He clapped his hands together loudly, and immediately found dozens of set of eyes on him. "Okay," he whispered. You're on."

Immediately, he found the air becoming foggy with moisture he assumed was being pulled the air. Everyone in the hole gasped as Katara came into view through the mist.

"It is I, the Painted Lady," she said, her voice somehow echoing slightly. "And I am here to warn you. You must leave this village alone. I am very displeased with you, you have been letting your own people suffer while you have lived pleasurably. So I am giving you this chance, leave now, and make sure that no factory ever comes back. Or suffer my punishment."

To prove her point, the water that Katara had pulled from the air dropped suddenly, onto the people in the hole. The water itself seemed to multiply, coming from an unknown source. Wind started blowing wildly, blowing Katara's hair around her, whipping it up in the air so she looked scarily fierce. The wind beat against the worker, making they crouch down for cover. At first Zuko assumed it was the Avatar's doing, but when he glanced he found that the Avatar standing still, looking in awe at Katara.

Then, as suddenly as the wind had started, the wind stopped. Katara seemed to shudder slightly, and Zuko was able to see the imprint of a woman dressed in white seem to step out Katara's body. He saw the woman say something to Katara, and Katara nod. Then it was his turn.

"Thank you, Zuko," said the woman. She spoke in the same voice that Katara had been speaking in a few seconds previous. "Thank you for remembering who you are."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Mom?" he was unable to stop himself from asking. The woman shook her head sadly.

"No, Zuko. I'm not your Mother. But you will find her." With one last smile at him, she moved onto the Avatar. Zuko heard her say "Thank you, Avatar Aang." There was a flash of light, and as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished.

Zuko looked down at the workers, and saw many quaking in fear.

"Aang, I think you can let them up now," said Katara. "I think they got the message."

There was a great rumbling noise, and the people were lifted up to ground level. As one, they fled in terror. Zuko found himself smiling smugly. He stopped when he saw Katara and the Avatar hugging. They broke apart quickly, and soon Katara was hurrying towards him.

"Thank you Zuko!" she said breathlessly. "I don't know if I could have done this without you." Soon she was enveloping him in a large hug, which he returned awkwardly. He was unused to hugs.

"So, what now?" asked the Avatar, clearing his throat loudly.

Katara and Zuko broke apart abruptly. Zuko noticed a faint blush creeping up Katara's cheeks, but he wasn't sure if it was just the light.

"Now," she said. "I think we should clean up the water."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Zuko.

"Actually, I think it would just be me and Katara," said the Avatar, smiling happily. "Because you have to be a water bender."

"You know, I think Aang's right," said Katara slowly, looking at him apologetically.

"Oh, okay," said Zuko. He couldn't help feeling a little hurt, but he brushed the hurt away easily.

The clean up took a surprisingly short amount of time. It ended up just being the Avatar working, moving polluted earth out of the water and onto the river bank. This left Katara and Zuko to talk, which they did. Zuko found himself feeling more content than he had in a long time. The Painted Lady's message had given him a light feeling in his chest. His Mother was alive! He had always wondered, but it was true!

The sun was just rising when they crept back to the camp site. They were met with a reproving Water-tribe boy glaring at them.

"We found the berries Katara," he said angrily.

"Oh, you, you did, did you?" she asked, laughing weakly.

"Yup," said Toph, smiling. She stuck her tongue out to show a its purple hue.

"How could you not tell us about them? They're delicious!" said Sokka excitedly.

Zuko smiled, while everyone else laughed.

….

It was Sokka who sugessted they move on. "We're way behind schedule, thanks to a certain someone," he glared pointedly at Katara.

"I'm ready to leave whenever you are," she said, smiling sweetly at Sokka. "See, I've already packed everything. I knew you were going to want to move on today."

Someone cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned to look, and found the Earth King getting ready to speak. "I think I'm going to stay here," he said.

"What?" Asked Sokka loudly. "Why?"

"I just think it's time I started living my life, and not have someone live it for me. I want to have my own adventures. I think I'm just going to wander throughout the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom." Said the Earth King. For the first time, he looked older, and regal.

"Okay," said Katara skeptically. "If you really want to, we won't stop you."

"I do," said the Earth King smiling. "Come on Bosco!" his beloved bear lumbered up next to him, and together they began walking towards the town together.

"There goes one fu- messed up guy," said Toph.

"Yup," agreed Katara. "He is fucked up." She grinned at the tiny Earth Bender, who grinned back happily.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to curse now?" she asked heagerly.

"No."

"Aw, why not?" she asked. "You did it."

"Yes," said Katara. "Well, I'm older."

The argument continued for the duration of the flight. Zuko found himself smiling at the pair as they bickered ceaselessly.

**A/N: Btw, I'm probably going to be starting another Zutara soon, so keep your eyes peeled. Okay, go, REVIEW! **


	9. Jang

**A/N: Hmm, I sort of lost track of time, so if you think this took a long time to get updated, I'M SORRY! Just haven't had a lot of free time this week, and I'm not allowed to use the hospital computers so… Anyway… just warning you, there's almost no Katara-Zuko interaction in this chapter, at least not directly. As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Sounds cliché, but they really do motivate me to write faster, because then I know someone actually wants to read what I'm writing. Anyways… enough of me. Read, enjoy, REVIEW **

"I'm sorry," said Zuko, frowning in exasperation. "What is the point of going to an Earth Kingdom village? I thought we were trying to trying to infiltrate the Fire Nation Capitol. Wouldn't it make more sense to be in the Fire Nation?"

"It's so we don't have to worry about getting spotted by Fire Nation soldiers," answered Katara patiently.

"That isn't going to stop Azula," said Zuko sullenly.

"Not if she doesn't know where we are," said Zuko smiling smugly.

"Azula always knows where we are," said Toph, in a bored voice. "It must be a family trait," she looked slyly at Zuko, who avoided her gaze and shifted uncomfortably along with everyone else sitting on the giant bison.

The Avatar frowned, "but if we settle in an Earth Nation village, we'll be able to walk around undisguised." He grinned happily. "Not," he added hastily with a quick look at Zuko, "that I don't like Fire Nation clothing." He tried to look at Katara out of the corner of his eye, but Zuko saw him twist his head a little.

Battling between the urge to look at Katara as well and to hit the Avatar over the head with something heavy, Zuko sat back. He told himself that it was the Avatar's comment that irritated him, and not the way he was glancing over at Katara, but he knew it was a lie.

"Okay everyone, we're going down," warned Sokka from where he was perched on the bison's head, steering.

Familiar with the bison's steep descents, Zuko grabbed a hold of the edge of the saddle and waited for the familiar stomach-dropping sensation he associated with going downwards.

By the end of the long drop, Zuko felt like he was going to throw up. He supposed one positive thing he could say about the Avatar was that he was the best bison-driver in the group. Toph too looked a little green, but Zuko also noticed she was grinning happily now that she was back on land.

They had landed in a small forest clearing, a little ways walk away from the village they had seen from the air.

"Sorry big guy," said the Avatar, patting his friend on its gigantic nose. "But we have to leave you here for a little while. We'll be back soon though."

In response, the bison grunted and licked the boy contentedly before flopping over on his side. "I hate to leave him here alone," said the Avatar regretfully.

"It'll be fine Aang," said Katara, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. "We've left Appa alone for longer periods of time.

The Avatar sighed, "I know. But I still feel bad about leaving him."

"Could we start moving at some point today?" asked Sokka. "I'm hungry. And Momo stole my breakfast this morning!"

Zuko noticed Toph look away at that and smirked. "Saw that," he whispered in her ear.

"Did you see this?" she asked, not bothering to whisper.

"What?" asked Zuko. Immediately a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. He rubbed at the spot angrily, but just shrugged when everyone turned to look at him. "Acorn hit me?" he tried.

Toph smiled at him smugly when everyone turned away from with disinterest. Unable to control himself, Zuko stuck his tongue out at her childishly. The smile became even wider and Zuko felt embarrassed. Even the 12-year old thought he was immature.

"We have to change," pointed out Sokka as everyone started walking.

"Oh yeah," said the Avatar, "I forgot."

Everyone began rummaging in their packs for their original clothing.

Zuko ducked into the shade of a tall tree for privacy and changed back into the clothes he hadn't worn since Ba Sing Se. They were tattered and filthy. He thought longingly of the clean, red outfit he had just taken off, but decided it ould be safer to say he had fallen should any suspicions arise once they reached the village.

He went back into the clearing to find that Katara, Toph, and the Avatar were already done changing. He noticed, with a little remorse, that Katara had changed back into her original outfit. Her beautiful brown was back in its braid.

They had to wait a while for Sokka to finish changing, and when he did, Katara berated him angrily. "You take longer than Gran Gran," she huffed angrily.

"I do not!" exclaimed Sokka, offended. "She takes _forever_, I took, like, 10 minutes."

"Which is seven minutes longer than it should take," replied Katara, folding her arms. She refused to listen to anymore of her brother's protests as they began walking.

Zuko hadn't been paying attention to where they had been going until he saw a large coiling gray line and the unmistakable smell of smoke.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Fire Nation?"

"No," said Toph. It must just be a very large fire if we can see it from here. I don't feel any abnormal vibrations."

"Still," said Katara frowning, we should check first. "Aang, can you go scout with your glider?"

Immediately the Avatar was in the air, soaring towards the source of the smoke. He was within minutes, landing directly in front of Katara. "All clear," he said cheerfully. "They're building a bonfire."

"Wait a minute," said Toph slowly. "What day is today?"

"The 1st," said Katara immediately.

The Earth bender sighed, "There's no danger," she said. "it's a festival."

"Celebrating what?" asked Katara.

"Some spirit," said Toph, shrugging. Most cities don't celebrate it, just small villages. I learned about it from my tutors, but I forget because I didn't care. Oh," she brightened, "I know why I remembered the festival, it's because there's a feast!"

"Feast?" asked Sokka, staring at her with barely concealed glee. "Meat?"

"I don't know," said Toph, shrugging.

"How can you not know?" demanded Sokka. "It's the most important Earth Kingdom holiday!"

Toph frowned, "No it isn't."

"It is to me," said Sokka grinning happily. He began walking towards the village with renewed vigor.

"Whatever makes ya happy," Zuko heard Katara mutter to the Avatar, who laughed. He would have laughed too, had she been speaking to him, but decided not to since she wasn't.

Instead, for the first time in his life, he decided to try and have an extended conversation with Sokka. He had to run a little to catch up with the Water-tribe boy, he had gotten so far ahead of the group.

"So, you like meat?" he asked lamely.

Sokka nodded. "Yup, out of all the food groups, it's probably the best."

"What's your favorite meal from the Southern Water tribe?" asked Zuko curiously. He was trying to picture how Katar- the people lived.

Sokka frowned, deep in thought. "That would probably have to be dried tigerseal meat, but Katara likes stewed prunes, which I suppose are pretty good. But while we were in Ba Sing Se, I discovered this one dish…"

Subsequently, Zuko spent the rest of the walk listening to an extremely detailed description of dishes Sokka had consumed while in the Earth Kingdom. The guy had a good memory, if he ever chose to put it to practical use.

It was Sokka who saw the village first, then Zuko. The houses were all made of stone, and were decorated with green banners and flags. "That must be for the festival," said Sokka, more to himself than Zuko.

"So, do we just walk in from the woods?" asked Zuko.

"Yup," said Toph, coming up behind them. "Everyone's at the bonfire in the village center anyway so no one will notice if we just show up."

"No one except me," said a voice. Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the trees in front of them.

Everyone jumped. Immediately, Sokka had his boomerang out and was aiming it at the intruder. Katara, the Avatar, Zuko, and Toph all dropped into bending stance.

"A water bender?" asked the person, dropping out of his own bending stance. Warily, the rest of the group mirrored his actions, though Zuko noticed Katara still had her bending water out.

"Who are you?" asked Sokka, raising his boomerang again.

"My name is Lo-"

"Jang?" interrupted Zuko, stepping forward to peer into the person's face.

The person leaned forwards as well, and Zuko saw his old friend's familiar golden eyes widen. "Zuko?" asked Jang incredulously. "is that you?"

Zuko nodded hesitantly. "But for right now, call me Lee."

"Alright, Lee," said Jang. "Have you come to capture me?" He went easily into bending stance.

"What? No," Zuko held his hands up. "I was banished from the Fire Nation. I longer have anything to do with my Father or my Sister."

Jang relaxed a little, but not completely. "Is that why you're traveling with a Water-bender?" he asked.

Zuko nodded. "Somewhat. This is Katara, but for now call her…"

"Jade," she supplied.

"Hello Jade," said Jang politely. "it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled at her widely, and she smiled back.

"This is Sokka," said Zuko. He indicated the Water-tribe boy, but Jang hadn't looked away from Katara yet, so he had to repeat himself. Loudly.

In the end, Sokka became Fang Lu, Toph remained as she was, and the Avatar became Kuzon, which was a little too much of a Fire Nation name for Zuko's comfort, but he kept quiet.

Jang led the group through the small village, showing them a small stone house. "This is where I live," he said proudly. "I can ask someone in the village to make it bigger so it can accommodate all of us."

As he was finishing his sentence, the house became larger before their very eyes. Jang stared at Toph in astonishment. "You have an Earth bender with you too?" he asked. "Wait," he said slowly. In a second he lunged forwards to the Avatar and ripped his bandana off. "The Avatar," he hissed.

Before he could say anything else, a thin stream of water had looped itself around his neck. "Don't say another word," said Katara. "We're going inside." She released the water but still kept it at her side.

"Prince Zuko, what happened to you? What you have gotten yourself into?" Jang asked Zuko once they were all seated around a table.

Zuko shrugged, but mouthed, "I'll tell you later," to Jang who nodded slightly, rubbing at his neck.

"Sorry about that," said Katara, blushing a little. "But we can't let anyone here know that the Avatar is here. His sister," she nodded to Zuko, "is chasing us and we don't want to get caught."

Jang's already pale face grew paler at the mention of Azula. He nodded once, "Okay, you can all stay here to lay low for a while. I'm going to introduce everyone as who they are, just with changed names, except for the Avatar. He can be a distant cousin of mine passing through, And he's friends with all of you so he brought them along too." He paused, looking around the table questioningly. "Does that sound plausible?"

"I suppose," said Sokka, slowly. He brightened, "Yeah, that'll work. Besides, these people trust you right?"

"Yes," said Jang, nodding solemnly. Everyone looked to Toph, who nodded.

"I can sense when people when people are lying through their vibrations," said Toph, sensing Jang's questioning gaze.

If he was surprised, Jang didn't say anything. Instead he invited everyone to leave their packs in his house and join him in the festival.

"Oh," said Sokka uneasily. "I think it'd be better if we kept our stuff with us."

Jang blinked once, but then said, "okay." He led everyone to the center of the village, where they were greeted by a massive bon fire.

"What're they doing?" Zuko heard Katara ask Toph.

It was Jang who answered. "They're burning things from the past month that they want to forget."

"Wouldn't they want to bury it?" asked Sokka grinning.

"No," said Toph. "Buried things always resurface at some point, burning things destroys them."

Zuko heard her last three words ringing his words. "Burning destroys." He reached up touch his scar, and noticed Katara looking at him, her face was filled with worry. He smiled at her to reassure her and tried to pass the movement of his hand as the scratching of an itch. She didn't seem to buy it, but she turned away to watch people throwing things into the fire.

Two people threw things in at a time. They gave no explanation, but none seemed to be needed. With each addition to the fire, the villagers applauded and the person who had thrown the object in smiled.

"What are you throwing in?" Katara asked Jang.

He looked down at her. "I already threw mine in," he said. "It was a letter from my Mother."

"Oh," she said uncertain of how to react.

He shook his head. "I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay," she said. She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and when he didn't push it away, she said. "At least you still have a Mom. The Fire Nation killed mine." She clutched unconsciously at the blue necklace around her neck.

Zuko had to move closer to the pair to hear Jang say, "I'm sorry."

Jang moved closer to Katara until their bodies were almost touching. Zuko had the urge to walk in between them, or maybe throw Jang against the nearest tree.

Luckily, he had underestimated the Avatar, who was able to successfully divert Katara's attention. He supposed the kid did have his uses.


	10. Confession

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! But I get it up pretty fast =) so that counts for something right? Read and REVIEW PLEASE!**

The rest of the day was spent inside Jang's house, while they wait for night to fall. It was then that the feast would start, and it was then that they would meet other people in the village.

Zuko was able to have a longer conversation with Jang, who now had a burn scar to match Zuko's. His was on his back, and he told Zuko that he too had received it from Zuko's father.

"They sacrificed my brother," he said angrily. "They sent a whole battalion of troops as a decoy, and my Brother was one of them!" He shuddered slightly, and Zuko suddenly was aware of the boy's age. After a few moments, Jang regained his composure and continued. "After his death, I wanted to punish the Fire Lord for his death. At first I thought I could hurt Azula, in retribution. But I soon realized that that would be sinking to his level, so I began leaking information to the Earth Kingdom. Then, when I was discovered, they decided to punish me before killing me. The Fire lord himself got to punish me, which was how I got the burn on my back. But I was to be executed without much of an audience, and all there was were a few guards, and the Fire Lord was watching from a dais too far up for him to be able to do anything when I escaped. Once I escaped the palace walls, I was able to blend in, and I stowed away on a cargo ship. The cargo ship was going to Earth Kingdom, lucky for me. And once I got off, I was able to negotiate with that crazy King in Omashu. Um, Boom, or something. And he agreed to hid me in a village somewhere."

"I'm truly sorry about your Brother," said Zuko. He felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the person in front of him.

After he had recounted his story to Jang, he felt better. It was odd that the day of his life he regretted most, now made him feel proud.

His good feelings about Jang evaporated once he saw Jang interacting Katara. The two had grown close over the course of the day. Zuko guessed that they too had had a bonding session. Probably over their Mothers. The pair walked to the feast, their hands were not intertwined, but Zuko noticed that they brushed against each other much too often to be considered accidents.

The Avatar seemed to have resigned himself for the night, probably tired out from his efforts to split the two up during the day. Instead he walked along next to Toph, who seemed to be doing her best to cheer him up. Zuko remembered what she had said about sensing heartbeats and wondered if his felt any glummer than usual. He decided it didn't since she made no extra effort to cheer him up.

He found himself once again walking with Sokka, who was jabbering away excitedly about the feast. But he earned Zuko's respect by asking earnestly whether Zuko trusted Jang.

Zuko felt honored that Sokka would trust him enough to ask. When he said yes, he noticed that a tension in Sokka's shoulders seemed to relax. He hadn't even realized there was any tension until it was gone. He suddenly became aware that Sokka's idiot-attitude was probably just for show- or not, he corrected himself as he watched Sokka make a mad dash for a large table with many different types of food stacked upon each other.

He watched as Sokka began piling a plate with food, while introducing himself to as many villagers as he could.

Toph and the Avatar were laughing at something, and Zuko noticed Katara laughing at something that Jang had said.

"Hi," he turned to find a villager looking at him. She was around his age he guessed. She had brown hair and large brown eyes. Zuko noticed her hair wasn't as wavy as Katara's. "I'm Hua." She smiled at him.

"Lee," he said, offering her his hand to shake. She shook it, giggling slightly.

"You're really not from around here are you?" she asked.

He sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"Okay, well, it's customary for people to bow instead of shake hands." She demonstrated for him.

"Oh, sorry," said Zuko. He bowed to her, and she bowed back. He had thought that bowing was a Fire Nation custom.

She was still smiling at him. "So stranger," she asked, where are you from?"

"Ba Sing Se," he said. "My Uncle had a tea shop there."

Hua grinned. "My cousin just moved there! Did you know someone named Jet?"

Zuko froze. "J-Jet?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Oh, he would probably be with his friends, Beesmell, or something, and Longshot, and The Count, or Duke, or something."

"Smellerbee and The Duke," Zuko corrected her. "When was the last time you talke to him?"

She frowned, "Hmm, I guess that would have to be around 2 months ago. Said he was trying to change for some girl. Katra, I mean Katara." She snorted. "Like that'll happen. Wait, did it?" she looked at him eagerly.

He tried not to let the surprise show on his face. So Katara had known Jet. "Ah, yeah," he said. He didn't want to be the one to break the news of her cousin's death so he said, "yeah, he really did change."

"So who is the Katara person?" she asked. "Did you get to meet her?"

"Um, no, kinda," said Zuko lamely. "It's complicated."

Another smile. "I have time."

…..

Zuko spent that night telling made up stories about Jet to Hua, who seemed to enjoy them. She was the most cheerful girl he had ever met, besides Ty Lee. He decided that he liked this girl better as she had never attempted to kill him.

When he finally said he had to go get some sleep, she leaned in towards him. As an immediate reaction, he sprang away from her. Quickly he was able to catch himself and hug her, but she still looked disappointed when she left.

"What did you just do, idiot?" asked Toph, appearing behind him.

"Huh?" he turned around to find the tiny Earth bender glaring at him.

"She want you to kiss her!" she said. "Why didn't you?"

Oh," Zuko glanced unconsciously at Katara, which Toph noticed.

"Sugar Queen?" she asked, her eyes widening. She frowned, "I guess that would be why your heart beats gets a little faster when you look at her. I always thought you were looking at the Avatar."

"What?" protested Zuko. "You thought I-"

"No, not like that," she cut him off. "I thought it was because being around him kinda made you more alert. I mean, you spent a ridiculous amount of time looking for him, so being around him and not trying to get him must make you agitated. "

"Well, I used to," said Zuko slowly. "You know, there was this one time-"

"Oh no, you're not switching topics that easily, Sparky," said Toph, grinning at him evilly. "We're talking about Sugar Queen now."

Zuko sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I just, I feel different around her. She was the first person to really trust me, besides my Uncle. And then, when I broke the trust, I felt like I had to get it back, because for some reason, it really mattered to me. And she doesn't judge me because of my scar, she judges me for other things that I deserve to be judged for. Kind of like what you do, but different. And I don't know, I just feel peaceful when I look at her. Is that odd?"

"A little," said Toph. "But I get what you're trying to say." She punched him the arm, harder than he had been expecting.

"Thanks, Toph," he said, rubbing his arm.

She grinned at him. "Any time."

**A/N: So, now Toph knows Yay! **

**And now to answer some questions: **

**AnnaAza: About Jang; hmm, you have to wait and see **** *grins evilly ***

**Bubblegirl1642: I was planning on having the whole story in Zuko's point of view (except for one chapter… more on that in a few seconds) … unless people really want to hear other character's perspectives? And Zuko's reaction about his Mom will come soon. He's trying not to think about it right now. **

**Okay, just so you know, 11 is my favorite number, so I decided to make chapter 11 special. First of all, it will be from Katara's perspective, and yes, Zutara will finally happen. Yay! And I will try to fit as many plot recommendations into the chapter as I can. I don't have a clear idea for the chapter, so I'll use as many peoples' ideas as I can fit in. **

**Okay, so, GO REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The 11****th**** chapter! YAY :D! Sorry it took so long to get this posted, but might as well get used to it because school is starting next week! D : ! I probably won't have as much time to update : (. And, the reason this one took me so long to get up was because of writers block. I really don't like this chapter that much, but we'll see what y'all think of it. (Hint: REVIEW) I'm EXTREMELY sorry if the characters seem OOC, but for some reason it was really hard to narrate as Katara. For my own sanity, I might have to post an additional chapter of this one in Zuko's POV, but we shall see. Anyways, read, enjoy (hopefully) REVIEW PLEASE!**

I was the first one to go back to the house that night. I wasn't tired, I could feel the full moon approaching. It would be soon, maybe one or two days. I could tell that Jang wanted to stay out later, but I told him that I was exhausted, so he let me go.

I had decided I liked him, but he reminded me of Jet. Their similarities were almost too much for me. I knew that Jang wouldn't kill an entire village just out of spite, but his passionate hatred of the Fire Nation was almost more than I could bear.

It was too early, or the moon's pull was too strong for me to be able to resist, I found myself leaving the house and walking away from the village. Surely there had to be water somewhere around here. I made sure I knew how to get back as I walked through the silent night, listening hard for the sounds of a stream somewhere.

What I found was much better. It was a rushing river that was lit by the bright moonlight. Quickly, I stripped down to my under clothes and stepped into the cool water. The water was so soothing; it erased all of the tension I felt throughout the day. Instantly, I remembered the Earth Kingdom holiday everyone was celebrating and smiled. So this was a Water-bender's version. Silently, I thanked the spirits as well as Yue.

Working with the water calmed me down, so I lay in the banks of the river and made shapes with the water. As I made a spinning orb, I heard a stick crack in the woods. I stood quickly, going into bending form. There was no one there.

"Aang?" I called tentatively. "Are you out there?"

"No," said a voice that was much lower than Aang's. "It's me."

I stiffened at the voice. "Zuko?"

"Sorry," Zuko stepped out of the woods so I could see his face illuminated by the soft moonlight. I relaxed and lay back down, motioning for him to come join me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once he had sat down next to me. I noticed he wasn't actually touching the water, but he was on the dry grass.

"I could ask you the same question," he said. I looked over at him, but his face was unreadable.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to find somewhere where I could think. Jang was kind of over crowding me."

"Really?" There was an edge to Zuko's voice that made me look up. Excitement? Happiness? I looked into his eyes. Happiness.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him, poking him lightly.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Don't lie!" I said, laughing. I stood up. "Tell me!"

"Nothing!" he repeated. I noticed his face had gone very red, and it was then that I suddenly became very aware that I was dressed only in my bending outfit. Quickly, I bent the water out of my clothes and set it splashing down on Zuko. While he spluttered in confusion, I quickly put my clothes back on.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. I noticed steam coiling from his clothing.

"For not telling me," I said, smiling, trying to keep the mood light. "Here," in one swift motion I took the water out of his clothing and began playing with it. I noticed he was still glaring at me so I smiled at him widely.

I sat down next to him and began passing the ball of water back and forth between my hands. I noticed him staring at me so I turned to look at him.

"Why do you do that?" he asked me curiously.

"Do what?"

"Play with your bending. Bending should be used for practical reasons, not just to play games."

"No it isn't!" I protested. "Look at Aang. He plays with his bending all the time!"

Zuko snorted. "The Avatar is a child."

"What about Toph?" I asked. "She plays with her bending."

"Aren't they the same age?" he asked, looking at me.

I blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She always seems so much older."

"Exactly." He smiled knowingly at me.

"Shut up, Zuko," I said, shoving him with one hand.

He let himself fall back against the grass, and when he didn't sit up, I lay down too.

I continued to play with the water, spitefully getting it too close to Zuko's face for him to be comfortable. I stopped when he reached over and grabbed my hand to make me stop. I sent the water back into the river with my free hand. Zuko didn't let go of my other hand. I was going to ask him what he was doing, but I realized I liked how warm his hand was, and how comfortable I felt, so I let it go.

….

We ended up falling asleep next to each other. It was Toph who found us. I felt oddly happy that it was her and not Aang, Sokka, or Jang who had.

"Sparky," I heard her whisper in Zuko's ear. "Wow, I guess you really act fast on impulses."

"Shut up Toph," he grumbled. I noticed that his hand was still wrapped around mine. I sat up slowly.

"C'mon idiots," she said, kicking him affectionately. "Sokka, Aang, and Jang are worried sick about you two. Better get your stories straight. You gonna tell 'em you slept together?"

"WHAT?" I spluttered angrily. "Zuko and I didn't-"

"Jeez relax," said Toph, rolling her eyes. "I know you didn't _sleep _together, but technically you did sleep next to each other, aka, together."

"Are you sure you're 12?" asked Zuko, glaring at her.

She flashed a grin at him. "Yup!"

"She scares me too sometimes," I assured him.

I heard Toph laugh from where she was walking ahead of us. "What are you going to say you were doing?" she asked.

I said "the truth" at the time that Zuko said, "sparring."

"Why would we be doing that in the middle of the night?" I asked him. "Who would even be stupid enough to believe that?"

He shrugged, before eyeing me with uncontained glee. "Okay, we can tell them the truth. I'll let you tell Sokka we were sleeping together."

"Zuko!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Fine, we don't have to tell the truth. But come up with something that sounds reasonable."

"Sparring is reasonable."

"Maybe for a bending maniac like you-"

"Bending maniac? What does that mean?"

"It means you are way too-"

"Enough!" said Toph finally. "You're bickering is giving me a headache. You sound like an old married couple." She put up a hand to cut me off as I opened my mouth to protest. "You're going to tell them the truth because Sparky, Sugar Queen is right, your explanation is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And if you don't tell the truth, I'll know." She tapped her foot against the ground again.

"You are the most infuriating tiny person I've ever met," Zuko told him. She stuck her tongue at him, and he glowered. I smiled, watching the two interact.

"Katara?" I heard voices calling my name as we walked back to the village.

"Here!" I called. Instantly, Jang jumped down from a tree a few yard away from us. He reminded me so much of Jet it made me sad to look at him, so I looked away towards the person who was emerging from the trees. Aang.

"Katara," he cried. Instantly, he ran at me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Hey Aang," I said, ruffling his hair.

He glared at me accusingly. "Where were you?"

I glanced at Zuko and back to Aang. "I went to practice my bending, and then I ran into Zuko and we ended up falling asleep."

"What were doing with _Zuko?" _asked Jang. He too was staring at me accusingly

I shrugged. "I don't know, he came and found me while I was practicing."

"Guys. Maybe you want to take it easy on Katara and Zuko," suggested Toph. "I mean, they didn't mean to fall asleep. And they're sorry they made you worry."

I nodded enthusiastically and nudged Zuko to do the same. I noticed Aang frown at the contact, but I ignored it.

"Yeah," Zuko grunted as I stabbed at his stomach. "We're sorry."

Immediately Aang's face softened. "I guess it's okay," he allowed. Then he smiled widely at me again, and I couldn't resist hugging the boy.

As we started back to the house I asked, "Where's Sokka?"

"We left him home in case you two decided to come back," said Jang. He had walked up beside me so our arms were brushing. I wanted to move away, but that would have made me walk into Aang.

Zuko and Toph had fallen behind. I wondered what they talked about when they had their little conversations. Both he and Toph always seemed so cheerful once they were done.

I realized that Aang had been talking to me, and I had to ask him to repeat what he had said. He seemed a little disappointed, but still cheerful as he launched into a long boring story that carried us from the woods back to the house.

"There you are!" Sokka stood outside of Jang's house with his hands on his hips like an angry housewife. I couldn't resist giggling. Neither could Toph or Aang. Apparently, Zuko and Jang didn't find it funny.

"Where were you?" asked Sokka, his hands still on his hips.

I repeated the same story to him. I could tell he was upset still, but didn't scold me. I assumed he would wait until we were out of everyone's earshot.

I was right. As soon as I reached my bed room, I heard Sokka enter it behind me.

"Katara," he began.

I turned to face him. "I'm sorry I was out so late," I said.

"Do you realize how worried I was about you?" he asked.

I hung my head and walked over to him. He hugged me tightly, before letting go. "Katara," he sighed. "When Dad left, he told me to look after you. And I know you don't really need to be looked after anymore, but you're still my responsibility. I thought I lost you!"

I nodded. "I'm sorry Sokka," I said.

He smiled. "As long as this is the last time. If I didn't know Zuko, I would have beaten up the guy who stayed out with my little sister so late."

"You can talk!" I exclaimed. "What about all of your late nights with Suki, hmm?"

I grinned when he blushed. "Night Sokka," I said, pushing him lightly out of my room and closing the door behind him.

I wasn't able to sleep at all that night. As I looked up at the moon, I felt the warmness of Zuko's hand in mine again.

"Good morning!" said Zuko, when I stumbled downstairs.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him. "Oh, wait, never mind, I forgot you 'rise with the sun.'"

I noticed a faint blush tinge Zuko's cheeks. "You remember that, do you?" he asked, looking at me guiltily.

I nodded as I headed for the kitchen. "Do you want help?" he asked, as I began rummaging around looking for ingredients to start breakfast.

"Sure," I said. "Can you light the fire so I can make some porridge?"

I caught myself staring at his hands as he lit the fire, and quickly looked away.

"What?" he asked, noticing me staring at him.

"Nothing," I said. "I mean something, I mean, nothing."

He stood, done with lighting the fire. "Now I'm curious."

I made a movement my hand, brushing away my previous comment. "It's nothing. It's stupid."

He closed the gap between us with three quick strides. "What?"

"I… I was just, wondering, if, uh… forget it!" I turned away to get something from off of a shelf.

When I turned around, Zuko was still staring at me, appearing not to have moved. "You can me," he said softly.

I sighed. "I know I_ can _tell you, I just don't really want to."

"Why not?" he asked, regarding me with a shaded expression.

"I don't know," I said turning away again. "It's just embarrassing."

He smirked at me. "I seem to remember the price for not telling you something was having water dumped on me. So, I suppose the same should work for you?" he reached for a pot of water I had set down on the counter.

"You better not," I warned him as he advanced. "I'm warning you."

He laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." I made motion with my hands, causing the water to rise from the pot and hover over Zuko's head. As he tried to dodge out of the way, I manipulated the water to follow him, laughing.

And so, that was how Aang found us when he came downstairs to find out if breakfast was ready. I saw a small frown on his face quickly spread into a face of disappointment. As I moved towards him to ask him what was wrong, I accidentally let the water fall on Zuko's head.

"Katara!" he spluttered angrily, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the water in his hair.

I stopped to laugh at him, and by the time I turned around again, Aang was gone.

"Great I muttered, as I took all the water out of Zuko's clothes and hair and sent in flying out of the window.

"Where'd the Avatar go?" he asked.

"Out," I replied. "he runs away like that sometimes."

Zuko frowned. "Will he come back?"

I nodded. "Probably. He always has."

….

No one noticed Aang's absense during breakfast except Toph, who looked at me questioningly.

I watched as Zuko leaned over to explain everything to her, and saw her smile at him. She seemed assured, although Zuko did not. He kept staring at me, although I had noticed he had been doing that a lot lately. It made me feel kind of… special, although it scared me that it did.

When Aang still hadn't returned by dinner, I began to get a little worried. It was Sokka who reassured me.

"Jeez, relax Katara," he said as he lounged on my bed. "Aang will be fine. He's a tough kid. I betcha he'll be back before we all go to bed."

"I hope so," I said. I looked out the window, hoping to see Aang emerge in the sky on his glider. Instead I saw the moon, which had grown bigger.

"I need to go out," I told Sokka.

"Don't fall asleep again!" he called, half-jokingly as I walked out the door.

"Don't worry," I called back.

I got a strange sense of déjà vu as I began making my way to the river again. "Aang?" I called. "Aang, are you there?"

"Do I really sound like a ten year old boy?" asked Zuko, steeping out from behind the trees.

"I don't know," I mused. "It's just that Aang is usually the one who comes with me when I practice my bending. So it'd make sense that he would be the one who came with me to the woods. And by the way, he's twelve."

Zuko shrugged. "Same thing."

We continued walking towards the river and I could feel his eyes on me, but I looked resolutely away. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face… what he wanted me to face.

When we got to the river, we settled in the same spot that we had the previous night. I was tempted to reach for Zuko's hand again, but I decided it would be too presumptuous and awkward. Luckily, Zuko did it for me, so we lay there, looking at the moon.

I wondered if Yue would consider it a betrayal; that I was laying here with someone from the Fire Nation, the Prince, no less!

I remembered her smiling face, and decided, that, no, she wouldn't.

"Katara?" Something in Zuko's voice made me sit up and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Forget it," Zuko looked away.

I smiled. "Now Zuko," I asked in a mock stern voice. "What did we say would happen if you brought something up and then didn't finish explaining it?"

Zuko smiled sheepishly, eyeing the river cautiously lest any water begin to come towards him. "I forget?" he tried.

I grinned evilly. "Don't worry, I remember." With a twirling motion of my hand, I brought a ball of water swirling dangerously over Zuko's head.

"Don't you dare," he said. There was an edge of something in Zuko's voice that I didn't recognize.

"Or what?" I asked him teasingly.

In an instant he dove at me, making me drop the water on both of us. "Look what you made me do!" I said, angrily, spitting a mouthful of water out.

He shook his head like a dog again, making me laugh. He grinned at me crookedly, and I realized how rarely I had seen Zuko smile. It was a nice sight. Innocent, but mature in ways that Aang's was not.

Suddenly, I realized I was staring and looked away. I became aware that he still on top of me, so I struggled to sit up.

As soon as he realized what I was trying to do, Zuko rolled away from me, blushing. "Sorry," he muttered. He moved a few feet away from me and began to wring his shirt out with his hands.

I caught myself watching him again, so I looked back at the moon again. I felt the water dripping through my braid, so I undid to wring some moisture out and brush my fingers through it. I noticed from the corner of eye Zuko staring at me as I did so.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat and looked away pointedly. I decided to leave my hair out, because he seemed to like it so much.

To dispel some of the awkwardness, I called some water from the river to me and began to play with it. I let some get a little too close to Zuko's face on purpose to watch him squirm. I giggled when he tried swatting at it.

I caught him looking at me with something odd in his eyes. He said my name again with the same edge that it had had when he had dove at me before. Then, before I could realize what was happening, he was next to me, and his lips were somehow connected to mine.

Then, he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. I knew in the back of my mind I shouldn't be, but it felt nice. His lips were warm like his hand had been, and I liked the tingling sensation they caused all over.

Upahead, Yue shone brighter. I decided that that meant she gave me her blessing.

**A/N: Yay! Go Zutara! Anyways, hope y'all liked it. Now, go, REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Oh! And to give thanks!: **

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Y'all seriously made my day. And, a special thanks to: **

bubblegirl1642: Your reviews and suggestions are sooo helpful. THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR HELPING! You have no idea how much your reviews/ suggestions have helped me. Sorry I wasn't able to fit in your plots, but don't worry… they'll definetely come up.

Boredone32: Thank you sooo much for reviewing, I feel honored :). **Guys, his story is seriously awesome. READ IT! **

**AnnaAza: **Thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewing every chapter! It really means a lot. **As I've said before, her story is awesome as well, So read that too! **

**Now I have a lame question: I've been wondering how beta readers work, so if someone could explain to me, I'd be eternally grateful. (Hopefully you don't think I'm too lame for asking this, but it's really hard to figure out) **

**Okay, that's all, go review please! **


	12. Chapter 11 and a half

**A/N: Okay, so you don't have to read this chapter, because it's just basically a portion of chapter 11 retold in Zuko's POV. (I'll post the rest if yo like this part and/or when I get the chance to finish it. Anyways, enjoy! **

Zuko was the only one to notice Katara leave and head towards Jang's house. He followed her, trying to figure out what to say to her. Once she was in her room, he sat in the kitchen running through possible conversations.

"Tell her how you feel," he said, imitating his Uncle's voice and manner. "I'm sure if you're honest she'll appreciate it."

"But Uncle, what if she rejects me?"

"Then at least you'll know how she feels, and she'll know how you feel. It's better to have everything out in the open than to have it bottled up inside. Emotions stored up tend to explode at inopportune moments."

"This isn't working," he sighed.

He switched to imitating Katara's girlish voice. "Zuko, you like me? I don't know what to say." He giggled coyly, but cuaght himself beofre he puckered his lips.

"Agh! This is stupid!" he groaned, banging his head on the table. As he sat up, he heard the door slam and saw Katara's figure disappear into the woods.

On a strange impulse he decided to follow her through the woods. She ended up leading him to a river. It figured, she always did seem to find water wherever she went. His eyes widened as she began taking off her dress. He began a battle with himself over whether or not to continue watching. He froze as he decided, and he heard her enter the water. After a short while, the Prince in him decided to stay turned away, so he began walking away. He heard a sharp crack come from beneath him, and to his horror, he saw he had stepped on a twig which had snapped.

"Aang?" he heard her call, and his heart sank. She wasn't waiting for him. She would never be waiting for him.

Still, on some impulse, he answered, "No. It's me." After she asked if the Avatar was there.

"Zuko?" he heard the shock in her voice.

"Sorry," ZUko stepped out of the woods so Katara could see his face illuminated in the soft moonlight. He felt his heart skip a beat once she relaxed, and felt the thrill her invitation sent through him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once he was situated on the grass. He was careful no tot get too near the water. He didn't like being wet if he didn't have to be.

"I could ask you the same question," he countered, trying to distract her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to find somewhere where I could think. Jang was kind of over crowding me."

Happiness and relief flooded through him. She didn't like Jang! "Really?" he asked, trying, and failing to keep his voice neutral.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, poking him lightly.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

She laughed and stood up as she said, "Don't lie. Tell me!"

"Nothing," he repeated. He could feel his face heating up and wished she would drop the subject. He was also very aware that she was dressed very scantily, and did his best not to look at her for too long.

Suddenly, he found himself dripping wet. By the time he had cleared his eyes of water, he saw, to mingled relief and disappointment, that she was fully dressed again. "What was that for?" he asked. He could feel anger rising, along with steam as his body started to heat up in reaction to coincide with his anger.

"For not telling me." She smiled. "Here." in one swift motion she took the water out of his clothing and began playing with it. When she noticed he was still glaring at her, she smiled at him widely.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, as he stared at the ball of water she passing back and forth between her hands.

"Do what?" her brow wrinkled in confusion, and Zuko had to stop himself from smiling.

"Play with your bending. Bending should be used for practical reasons, not just to play games." He was reminded of the lessons his fire bending teachers had drilled into him when he was caught playing with fire.

"No it isn't!" she protested. "Look at Aang. He plays with his bending all the time!"

Zuko snorted. "The Avatar is a child.

"What about Toph?" she asked, frowning. "She plays with her bending."

"Aren't they the same age?" he pointed out.

She blushed a light red tat complimented her eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She always seems so much older."

He grinned. "Exactly."

"Shut up, Zuko," she said, shoving him with one hand.

He liked the contact of her hand against his cheat, so he let himself be pushed back onto the grass. Once he was there, he stayed there and was aware when she lay back as well.

She continued to play with the water, getting it too close to Zuko's face, making him flinch. Finally, out of sheer annoyance, he reached out and grabbed her hand to make her stop. He was relieved when she made no protest and sent the water back to the river. Her hand was warm in his, and it made him feel calm. He tensed, waiting for her to pull away, but when she didn't he relaxed.

…

The next thing he was aware of was Toph's voice in his ear. ""Sparky," she whispered. ""Wow, I guess you really act fast on impulses."

"Shut up Toph," he grumbled. He felt Katara pull against him as she sat up, and reluctantly, he let go of her hand.

"C'mon idiots," she said, kicking him affectionately. "Sokka, Aang, and Jang are worried sick about you two. Better get your stories straight. You gonna tell 'em you slept together?"

"What?" Spluttered Katara angrily. "Zuko and I didn't-"

"Jeez relax," said Toph, rolling her eyes. "I know you didn't _sleep _together, but technically you did sleep next to each other, aka, together."

"Are you sure you're 12?" asked Zuko, glaring at her.

She flashed a grin at him. "Yup!"

Katara smiled at him. "She scares me too sometimes."

Toph laughed from ahead of them. . "What are you going to say you were doing?" she asked.

Zuko said "sparring" at the same time that Katara said "the truth".

Was she crazy? He for one, didn't want to face an angry Sokka.

"Why would we be doing that in the middle of the night? Who would even be stupid enough to believe that?" She asked him.

He shrugged, before eyeing me with uncontained glee. "Okay, we can tell them the truth. I'll let you tell Sokka we were sleeping together."

"Zuko!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "Fine, we don't have to tell the truth. But come up with something that sounds reasonable."

"Sparring is reasonable."

"Maybe for a bending maniac like you-"

"Bending maniac? What does that mean?"

"It means you are way too-"

"Enough!" said Toph finally. "You're bickering is giving me a headache. You sound like an old married couple." She put up a hand to cut me off as I opened my mouth to protest. "You're going to tell them the truth because Sparky, Sugar Queen is right, your explanation is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And if you don't tell the truth, I'll know." She tapped her foot against the ground again.

"You are the most infuriating tiny person I've ever met," Zuko told her. She stuck her tongue at him, and he glowered.

Zuko heard people calling out Katara's name as they walked back to the village.

"Here," she called. Everyone jumped when Jang jumped out of a tree a few yards away from them. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw the Avatar emerge from the trees.

"Katara," he cried. He ran at her and burrowed his head into her neck as he hugged her. The sight make Zuko want to gag.

"Hey Aang." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Where were you?"

Katara glanced to Zuko and back at the Avatar. "I went to practice my bending, and then I ran into Zuko and we ended up falling asleep."

"What were doing with _Zuko?" _asked Jang. Zuko didn't like the disbelief in his voice.

"I don't know, he came and found me while I was practicing." Said Katara, shrugging.

"Guys. Maybe you want to take it easy on Katara and Zuko," suggested Toph. "I mean, they didn't mean to fall asleep. And they're sorry they made you worry."

Katara nudged Zuko as she nodded along to Toph's statement. "Yeah," grunted Zuko. "Sorry."

He looked away as Katara began talking to the Avatar, and began talking to Toph.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked, him, smiling at him slyly.

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly. "Is that bad?"

She shrugged. "It depends on your opinion."

"It's bad. No, good, bad, good. Gah!" he sighed in frustration.

Toph laughed. "Easy there Sparky. Don't over think it."

"I wasn't over- ugh, never mind." Zuko frowned bitterly, and the pair walked in silence until they reached Jang's house.

"There you are!" Sokka stood outside of Jang's house, apparently waiting for them. Everyone except Zuko and Jang started laughing. Zuko wasn't sure what they were laughing at, per say, but he didn't question it.

"Where were you?" asked Sokka, glaring at Katara in particular.

Once she had repeated the story to him, Zuko found himself on the revcieving end of Sokka's glare. He was glad that it was Katara and not him who was to be scolded once they got inside.

As soon as Katara had been shepherded to her room, Zuko slunk away quietly to his.

He was able to sleep soundly that night. As a result he was able to wake up with the sunrise.

Katara was the next to awake, he heard her feet tumbling down the stairs at a haphazard and he decided that she was not fully awake yet.

"Good morning," he told her brightly.

"What are you doing up?" she asked him. "Oh, wait, never mind, I forgot you 'rise with the sun.'"

Zuko blushed in shame. "You remember that, do you?" he asked.

She nodded as she heated for the kitchen. "Do you want help?" he asked, trying to change conversation topics, as well as make feeble to make up for past transgressions.

**A/N: Lemme know if you want me to post the rest. This chapter was just for my own sanity after all. **


	13. Anger

**A/N: Just warning you, this chapter is really short, but important. So, read and REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE. Sorry about the suckishness of last chapter, and the abrupt end to this one. But, hey, at least I did 3 updates in two days. Go me! I'm proud at my efficiency. And today was a work day too. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm really happy y'all liked my story. **

All too soon, Katara was pulling away, and he was forced to relinquish the hair he had knotted in his hands and the feeling of her lips on his.

He looked at her questioningly, not trusting himself to speak.

"Zuko, I don't know," she said, frowning. He felt his stomach turn to lead, and he remained motionless. Then, he forced himself to laugh.

"You thought I was serious, didn't you?" he asked.

"I- what?" asked Katara. She was looking at him with large blue eyes that he was shocked to see, looked hurt.

Instantly he wanted to take back what he had said, but his pride forced him not to. He heard himself continuing in oddly detached voice. "I was just kidding around. Did you think I was serious?"

He saw Katara's hand come towards him, and out of instinct he caught it before it could connect with his face. "Do. Not." He said firmly, "Hit. Me." He let go of her hand and instantly she recoiled as if he were the on who had hit her.

He didn't notice the water whip until it was too late. It smacked him in the back of the head. Hard. "I can't believe I ever even thought of trusting you!" she yelled at him.

Her next words broke his heart. "I hate you!" She turned on her heel and ran away. Zuko thought he heard her emit a sob as she went.

"Damn it!" he shouted, shooting a burst of fire into the river out of anger. He felt like punching someone. Himself. How could he have been so thoughtless and stupid. He had only been trying to protect himself, and it turned out to hurt him more.

"Damn it!" he roared again, aiming a stream of fire at the ground until it had turned black from the heat and he was panting.

"Jeez Sparky, did the ants piss you off?"

Only a small part of him recognized Toph's voice, and in his rage, that part of him was unfortunately not the rational one. He turned as shot a jet of fire in her general direction, and only when she cried out loudly, did he come back to his senses.

"Toph?" he asked. "Toph! I'm so sorry!"

"Get away from me!" Toph had fallen over, and he realized, to his horror, that the bottoms of her feet had been burned.

He took a step towards her, and was immediately impeded by a large rock wall in front of him. On the other side of the wall he heard her burrowing deep into the earth and he knew he would never be able to catch her.

He cursed as he climbed over the wall that Toph had erected. He was impressed by her skill, the wall was quite high, but that meant it took him an inordinate amount of time to climb. He cursed as he made his way back to Jang's house, and as soon as it came into view.

Sokka had stayed up to wait for him. Joined by him was the Avatar. Zuko felt a rush of relief that he had returned, although he was a little worried by the look of anger it held.

Aang was in front of him as soon as he came into view. "Get out." He said firmly. "Leave. Now."

"Avat- Aang, I'm really sorry about what I did to Toph. She just surprised me. I truly didn't mean to. I don't-" he paused, at a loss for how to express his emotions.

"What about Katara?" Sokka had joined the Avatar. "She comes back crying, and then a few minutes later Toph comes back crying too. And Toph _never _cries. And to top it off, you really made her blind! Katara's doing the best she can right now." He crossed his arms. "I agree with Aang. I think it's time you left us." He stepped protectively in front of the Avatar. "And if you even think of trying to capture Aang," he pulled out his boomerang and held it against Zuko's throat. "Leave." Sokka was no longer the bumbling fool Zuko had first perceived him to be. His voice was laced with venom Zuko didn't know he possessed and his blue eyes were icicles against his tan skin.

"But the Avatar still needs to master fire bending!" protested Zuko.

"I'll find another teacher." Said Aang, glaring at him from behind Sokka.

"What's going on?" another voice joined them in the night. Zuko's heart sank as he recognized Jang.

Sokka pressed his boomerang harder into Zuko's neck. "Nothing. Zuko was just leaving."

Zuko's eyes widened as Jang put a hand on Sokka's arm, making him lower his weapon. "I really don't think Zuko meant to do anything," he said.

"Stay out of this," Sokka spat at him. He shrugged his shoulder, making Jang drop his arm.

"I'm just saying, I think we should all take a break from each other." Said Jang in a soothing voice. "I think there's too much pressure on everyone. What if we all just took a little vacation?"

Zuko felt like snorting his derision, but he kept silent.

"Exactly. By leaving Zuko will be taking a vacation. I'm fine right here." Said Sooka.

"No, that's not what I meant." Said Jang. "I mean, I think we should all separate for a while. I can go back home for a little while. You can find someone to teach you how to use swords like you said you've been wanting to. Katara, Toph, and Aang can find somewhere to unwind. And Toph can heal her feet. And Zuko can use the time to calm down and figure out what he wants to do."

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the idea, but to his astonishment, he saw Sokka begin to consider it.

"I have to talk to everyone about it." He said slowly.

"You can tie me up," Zuko offered, holding out his hands.

The Avatar created shackled out of the earth around them, and they led him into the house.

**A/N: Oh no, Zuko, what have you done? Don't worry, I'll give him a chance to explain himself… soon. Just when Zutara had finally happened… * sighs*. Don't worry though, I pinky promise swear it will happen. **

**Now, to respond to reviews: **

**bubblegirl1642: Sorry about the pacing! Hope this one is better : (. Lemme know if it isn't. I'll PM you when I get the chance. **

**AnnaAza: Thank you for explaining! : D, I feel stupid… but Boredone32 and I were wondering about that together. Now I know, THANKS. (Boredone32, now we know =D ) **

**And to other people: (****Embers in the flames, Percy j fan) Thank you soo much for reviewing multiple chapters, I'm glad I was able to keep you interested! **

**And to everyone else who reviewed/ story alerted/ favorited that I didn't mention. I just wanted to say THANK YOU. I'm feel so honored that y'all thought my story was good enough to want to read all the way through. **


	14. Ember Island

**A/N: Sorry about the breaks between the updates. Have to admit, the fast updates of Boredone32 kinda shamed me into writing this. Otherwise you might have been waiting a couple more days. But, hey! This one is my longest chapter yet. Yay! Go long chapters =). Okay, a few things: **

**Sorry about the suckishness of Jang's vacation idea, but it was the only thing I could come up with to get everyone separated and to where they needed to go. **

**In my story, Iroh taught Zuko everything he learned from his time with the Sun warriors, which Zuko, in turn taught to Aang. (Sorry, I didn't want to rewrite that episode. I know it's important, but I always found it kinda boring myself. SORRY TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE IT. I mean, it is a good episode, but it's not my favorite) **

**Okay, READ, ENJOY, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Pretty Please, with a cherry on top?) **

The earthen handcuffs dug against his wrists as they flew threw the air. Everything had reverted to normal. No one was willing to sit next to the banished prince, and he was left alone with his thoughts.

Toph was talking and laughing with Jang. Zuko felt pangs of guilt whenever he looked at her feet, which were heavily bandaged. Katara was determinedly not looking at him, and each time he looked over at her, he saw the hurt hidden behind her eyes.

When they had asked him where he wanted to go on his "vacation", he had blurted out the first place that came to his mind. Ember Island. It was the last place he could remember being happy with no underlying emotions.

If Jang seemed surprised by his request, he hadn't shown it.

"Someone has to go with him," said Katara automatically. "We can't let him just go gallivanting around. He knows too much about the invasion." She said this without looking at him once, although he tried to eye contact with her several times.

He frowned. "I'm not going to tell anyone about the invasion!" he said angrily.

"Yes, well, you also said we could trust you," she told him coldly. "And look where that got us. The only reason you're still with us is because you know too much."

"I'll go," said the Avatar, frowning slightly at the idea.

"No!" Sokka and Katara spoke at the same time.

It was Katara who continued. "Aang, you can't be alone with _him. _It's too dangerous." She sighed, "I'll go."

"Katara," Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't. I'll go."

"What? No! Sokka, we agreed that you were going to find a master to teach you how to use swords."

"I can go with him," Jang offered.

Zuko saw Katara, Sokka, and the Avatar exchange glances uneasily. He wasn't sure if their unease made him feel better or worse about himself. They had trusted Jang well enough before Zuko had messed things up.

"I'll go." Everyone turned to look at Toph in astonishment, including Zuko.

"Toph, are you crazy?" The Avatar stared at her incredulously. "He _burned _you. He's the reason you can't see!"

"Um, newsflash. I can never see!" Toph smirked at him.

The Avatar smacked his face with the palm of his hand and groaned. "Not the time Toph," he said.

"Sorry," she snickered. "I just had to throw that one in there." Her face grew serious. "But I really don't mind going. I've been thinking about it, and I want to have a chance to talk to Zuko. Plus, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Ba Sing Se and Omashu are out of the question; I can't go home."

The Avatar's face softened into one of sympathy. "Toph, you can come with me!"

Toph smiled softly at him. "Thanks Aang, but I don't really want to go with you _just _to ride horsehounds ."

Zuko had to resist the urge to slap himself in the face. The Avatar was going to spend his time searching for animals to play with. Once again, he found himself questioning the legitimacy of the Avatar's abilities.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "You can come with me, I guess." He smiled at her awkwardly.

"Nah, I'd just be a dead weight," she told him. "Thanks for offering though."

Zuko was finally able to get his dry throat clear enough to speak. "Do you really want to come with me, Toph?" he asked.

She crossed her arms and set her mouth in a thin line. "I said I didn't mind going. That doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to it."

"Toph, I don't want to go." Katara looked at the girl imploringly, though while it was lost on Toph, it wasn't on Zuko. He looked away, unable to bear seeing how unwilling she was to go.

"Psh, Sugar Queen, you don't have to come!" said Toph.

"Toph, I do! I'm the one who has to heal your feet, which means wherever you go, I go." Katara crossed her arms.

"Come with us," said Toph. She grinned. "You don't even have to talk to him at all. You can be in your little mopey Katara world, and he can be in his, and it'll be perfect."

"Hey!" Katara slammed her hand down against the table. It looked like she was about to jump across the table. "I'm not in a 'mopey Katara world'! And I'm not going! I refuse." She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Prove it." Toph stuck her tongue out at Katara and crossed her arms as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Toph grinned, and Zuko had to stop himself from grinning as well. Two weeks with Katara, without any distractions.

He was jolted back to the present as the bison touched down on the ground.

"Have fun Sokka!" called Katara. "Be careful!"

"Yeah!" Jang called. "I hear Master Piando is great!"

"Bye Sokka!" Top called. She sent a pebble flying at him affectionately, which hit him in the face. "Go Aang!" she cried. He responded to immediately and the bison was back in the air. Toph stuck her tongue out at Sokka as they left him on the ground, shaking his fist at her.

"Next stop, Ember Island." He called, in a conductor's voice.

"Joy," Zuko heard Katara mutter.

"It won't be so bad," Jang told her, as he inched across the bison's saddle to sit next to her. "I used to get to go there when some of the Fire Nation royalty went because my Mom had to go with them. It was pretty fun, for the Fire Nation Just don't see any plays there."

"Yeah, I guess," Katara sighed. She hugged her knees tightly with her arms. Zuko felt like wrapping his arms around her small form.

"Lighten up Sugar Queen, or should I saw Gloomy Queen, Queen of Mopeland." Toph spoke from the corner of the bison's saddle where she was lounging.

"I'm not being gloomy!" Katara yelled at her. "I'm being my normal, happy, upbeat, optimistic self!" She was panting by the end of her sentence, and her face had turned red.

Zuko had to bite back his laughter, though Toph and the Avatar made no effort.

"Okay Gloomy Queen, whatever you say." Her voice oozed sarcasm, though her face somehow remained neutral.

"I'm not gloomy!" Katara shouted.

"Ah, maybe you should lay off of her Toph," said the Avatar, turning around on the bison's head to look at her.

"How far away are we?" asked Toph, ignoring his recommendation.

"Dunno, maybe a few hours?" answered Aang.

"So, where are you going?" Zuko asked Jang, more to say something than anything else. He hadn't said one word in two days, and he was feeling restless.

Everyone except Jang glared at Zuko as if he had asked Jang to go kill himself.

"Oh," he said, grinning. "I'm going to Kyoshi island."

Zuko wondered why the name sounded so familiar. However, he did not care enough to risk anymore death glares from Katara. So he nodded, and lapsed back into silence.

…..

"I hate you!" Katara screamed at him, from where she lay on the ground. Her leg was bent at an unnatural angle, and she whimpered each she tried to stand up. "Get away from me!"

"Katara, I'm trying to help you." Zuko held a hand out to her, which she brushed away angrily.

"Why should I trust you? All you've done is cause me pain! First in Ba Sing Se, then in the woods."

"Katara- I- I, I never meant to cause you pain." Zuko's hand wavered in front of him. He took a step closer to her, and she backed away, regardless of her obviously broken leg.

She screamed in pain, an awful, broken scream. "See?" she yelled at him. "Even when you try to help me, you cause me pain!"

"Here we are!" The Avatar's loud voice woke Zuko from his dream. He looked around cautiously, relieved that the scene hadn't been real. He could still hear Katara's voice ringing in his ears. "All you do is cause me pain!"

He squinted in the darkness, trying to make out more than vague geometric shapes. He glanced over at Katara. She too had been asleep, and she was stretching and yawing. Her mouth formed a perfect O when she yawned. ZUko smiled at the memory of those lips on his.

As his vision adjusted, he was able to see the building in front of him. Immediately he was overwhelmed with memories of the house. He heard laughter leaking from it, and his Mother's light footsteps as she chased after him. Quickly, he thrust the image from his mind. He know if he let himself dwell too long on his Mother he would become obsessed, which was why he hadn't thought about her since meeting the Painted Lady.

"_This _is your house?" Katara asked him, momentarily forgetting her anger as she gaped openly.

"Well, he is royalty," Toph pointed out. She was easing herslef down Appa's back gingerly, not wanting to put too much sudden pressure on her feet. Once she was on the ground, both Zuko and Katara leapt down together.

"Will you be okay?" the Avatar was looking at Katara worriedly. "I can stay with you."

She smiled at him. "No Aang, go have fun with the horse hounds."

He leapt down from the saddle and hugged Katara tightly. "I'll miss you."

She ruffled his hair once he had let go. "I'll miss you too Aang."

After a slight deliberation with himself, the Avatar went over to Toph and hugged as well. In response, she punched him in the arm. Zuko heard him grunt once.

"Hey, Aang." The Avatar turned to look at Zuko.

"Yeah?"

Would he miss the kid? He supposed so, he was about to say so, but something was blocking the words from coming out. Instead he said, "For each time you ride a horse hound, I want you to go through the dancing dragon that I taught you."

The Avatar groaned, but nodded and bowed. "Yes teacher."

Zuko bowed back. "Have fun!"

"Bye!" Jang called back from the saddle. Zuko noticed he seemed uneager to take on step on Fire Nation soil, though he couldn't say he blamed him. It felt odd to be back in his native country again, even if this was a resort island.

They watched the bison until it had disappeared from sight. "So," said Toph. "Where's my room?"

"Oh," Zuko paused to think. "I guess you can sleep in Azula's room."

Toph shuddered. "Eugh, I have to sleep in psycho bi-"

"Toph," Katara said warningly. She was still focused on the enormity of the house before her.

"I get to sleep in your sister's room?" Toph corrected herself.

Zuko coughed. "I guess you can sleep in my room if you want. I just thought you might want Azula's room since it's bigger."

"It's mine!" shouted Toph triumphantly.

Zuko smiled. "It's the stairs to your right."

Toph stayed where she was until Katara took her arm and began leading her up the stairs. Zuko flinched when Toph stumbled and Katara had to help her up the stairs. Sighing, he picked up the bags Toph and Katara had left behind and brought them up to his sister's room. He found Katara and Toph sitting on the huge bed together. Katara had begun to unwrap Toph's bandages from her feet. The sight made Zuko cringe. Toph's feet were covered with angry red blisters , which Katara was beginning to coat in water. Toph began whimpering until both feet were covered in water.

"Gah! Toph, I'm really sorry it took me so long to get back to Jang's house. I could have healed them immediately! But since it took me so long, it's going to take a few more weeks for these to get completely healed." Katara frowned as she looked at Toph's feet.

Zuko cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Here's your stuff." He said. "The bathroom is connected to the room." He put their bags down, and edged away. Neither of them had made any acknowledgement of his presence.

He trudged to his own room, mentally preparing himself for the filth he knew would be present, as it had been in Azula's room. To his surprise, he found it had been cleared completely of dirt. It was perfectly clean and useable. His bed had been made, although he was positive that servants stripped beds in the vacation house before they left. He thought no one had been there in years. It was as if some one had been expecting him to visit.

"Odd," he muttered to himself.

Shaking his head, he lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He could almost feel his Mother's weight on the edge of his bed as she tucked him in.

"Good night, my Prince," she'd say, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good night Mom," he'd answer, before discreetly rubbing the kiss away. He wished he hadn't, and that she was there again, to kiss him and promise that everything would be okay.

That night, he dreamed of his Mother. She too was yelling at him. Screaming, "I hate you Zuko. All you do is cause me pain!" then she laughed Azula's high, cruel laugh as she stood over him and said, "Let suffering be your teacher!"

He awoke to Katara standing over him. As he squinted at her, he noticed that her eyes were not filled with hatred as usual, but anxiety.

"Ah!" she screamed, as his eyes opened to meet her. She jumped back and fell over. "Ow! My leg." Zuko sat up, and to his horro, saw that Katara's leg was bent in the same odd angle as it had been in his dream.

"Crap! Katara, are you okay?" Zuko got up and moved towards her.

She tried to stand up, and when she failed, she whimpered pathetically. Zuko held out a hand to her. To his relief, she took it, and he helped her stand. As soon as she tired to put pressure on he leg, she screamed.

"Here," he offered, and put her arm around his shoulder to help her on to his bed. She recoiled at his touch and fell over again.

She yelped in pain. Zuko saw a tear roll down her cheek. "What can I get you?" he asked helplessly.

"Water." She choked out. "I need water."

"Where?"

"By the door."

Adrenaline kicked in, and Zuko was able to leap over to the door and back again within seconds. In his hand, he held Katara's water skin, which he thrust in her face. She was forced to lean back to avoid getting hit in the face. This caused another moan of pain from Katara, and Zuko realized his mistake. With fumbling hands, he uncapped the water skin and handed it to her carefully.

She coated her hands in water and sighed in relief once it made contact her leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and glared at him.

"Katara?" Toph's worried voice floated through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Toph!" she called back. She tried to stand to collapsed again immediately.

Zuko sighed. "No you're not." He bent down and offered her his hand. She took it, still glaring at him and was able to stand with his support.

"I need to go check on Toph," she muttered.

"Here, I'll take you." Again, he put her arm around his shoulder, and this time she didn't move away.

"I'm only doing this because Toph might need help." She grumbled at him.

"Okay," he said, happy just to have her arm around his shoulder, and to be in close contact with her again.

Together, they hobbled back to Azula's room, where they found Toph sitting up in bed, twisting the sheets nervously with her hands.

"I hate not being able to see!" she burst out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Katara. "It will just be a few days before I can walk again."

"Ooh," Toph clapped her hands together. "That means we get to spend whole days together." Her voice turned sarcastic. "Lucky us. Oh wait, actually, yes, lucky us! That means we get to order Zuko around for the next week!"

"Yeah," Katara grinned as Zuko helped her into the bed. "It's him that got us into this mess anyway."

"What'd he do to you?" Toph asked her.

"Broke my leg." Said Katara cheerfully. Zuko was torn between feeling anger for her blame, and happy that she was well enough to feel something besides pain.

"Ouch!" he heard Toph say.

"Don't worry," Katara answered. "I fixed it. But it will be a few days before it's well enough for me to walk on again. I knitted the bone back together, but it's still weak."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Do you guys want anything?" he asked.

"Oh," Katara grinned evilly at him. "Some tea would be great. And also, breakfast. But remember, I don't eat anything that is too: soft, lumpy, crunchy, dry, wet, or moist. And Toph hates things that are bland, salty, spicy, sweet, or sour." She smiled at him sweetly. "Have fun."

Zuko groaned as he left. He was a Prince! This was what servants were for. He knew that neither Katara nor Toph cared too much about what their food tasted like. At least, based on Katara's cooking they didn't.

He grumbled to himself all the way into town, and as he bought bread. He continued as he bought milk, which resulted in many stares from residents and shopkeepers.

He trudged back to his house. He couldn't get the image of Katara, crumpled on the floor of his bedroom out of his mind. The resemblance to that of his dream bothered him. He was glad that she hadn't told him she hated him again.

"I have breakfast!" He called up to Katara and Toph. He knocked on their door before entering.

As he showed them the breakfast he had gotten, Katara's only response was, "I suppose this will do."

"Are you kidding? This stuff is amazing!" Toph stuffed as much as she could into her mouth.

"Ew, Toph that's disgusting!" Katara exclaimed as Toph opened her mouth and half chewed bread stuffed poked out.

Zuko himself had to resist from gagging at the sight, but nevertheless, he sat down on the bed and helped himself to some bread.

"So, Zuzu," Toph began.

For some reason, Zuko felt like grinning at the sound of the infernal nickname.

"Where'd you get the money for this stuff?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Around." He tried not to sound too happy, but he was sure that some crept through.

"Come, sit." She patted the space next to her and Zuko scrambled to fill it quickly, lest she change her mind and become mad at him again.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" he asked her hopefully.

"I'm thinkin' about it." She said slowly.

He grinned.

"Toph? Why would you forgive him?" asked Katara, nudging her friend forcefully. "He's the reason your blind!"

"Actually Sugar Queen, I was born blind. So it's not really his fault at all. Although, it is his fault that my feet are injured."

"You're impossible!" she grumbled in response, and folded her arms.

"Yeah, sure, I'm the one who's impossible." Toph giggled. "Katara, you crack me up!"

…

By the next day, Katara's foot was already much better. Zuko suspected that she could walk perfectly fine, but was choosing not to just so she could order Zuko around some more.

Toph's feet were also well enough that she could walk again, though not so well that she could "see" where she was going.

As a result, Zuko found himself her guide whenever she wanted to go somewhere. On the brightside, this meant that they were able to spend some time alone together, without Katara's presence to judge Toph on any kind words aimed at Zuko.

Toph had forgiven him. He had explained everything to her while he walked her into town.

"I'm sorry Toph!" he said, for what felt like the millionth time. "I just was really mad at myself. I finally kissed Katara?"

"You and Sugar Queen kissed?" Toph had interrupted. "Wow, she sure gets around."

"Why?" he asked immediately. "Who else has she kissed?"

Toph grinned. "Jet."

"Jet?" Zuko echoed incredulously. He shuddered at the image the words brought to his brain. "You guys knew each other?"

"You knew him?" asked Toph.

"Okay," Zuko grumbled. "We both knew him. Would you get on with the story?"

"I wasn't telling a story." Toph grinned mischievously.

"Oh, right." Zuko tried to shake the image from his mind again. "What was I talking about?"

"You and Sugar Queen kissed," she prompted.

"Oh, yeah." Zuko grinned at the memory. "It was amazing."

Toph pretended to gag. "You can skip this part," she told him.

"Oh," Zuko smiled. "Okay. So anyways, we kissed, and then she told me she 'didn't know'. And I guess I panicked. I mean, all of the people in my life who I've trusted have ended up leaving me. And I didn't want that to happen with Katara. She's too special. I didn't want to have to face being left by her. So I told her I was kidding. And she got mad at me and told me she hated me. And then she left, and I was so mad at myself. And that's when you came in."

"Wow," Toph whistled. "Wow, Sparky. You reeeeally screwed that up!"

Zuko sighed and put his head in his hands. "I know. How can I fix this?" He steered Toph away from tripping over a large rock that was blocking her path.

"I don't know. I think you have to figure that out for yourself."

Zuko groaned. "You sound just like my Uncle!"

Toph grinned and preened happily. "Why thank you!"

Zuko laughed and pushed her head lightly with the flat of his hand. "You are such a little werido, you know that?" he asked.

She smiled widely. "I know!"

They were laughing together when they came across Katara waiting for them at the front courtyard. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling angrily.

"Where were you guys?" she asked angrily.

"We went shopping. Geez Gloomy Queen, relax!" Toph held up the shopping bags in proof.

Zuko steeled himself, trying to prepare himself mentally for what was to come.

"Katara? Can I talk to you?"

She stiffened and turned to look at a spot above his head. "Why?"

"I just want to, okay?" he frowned. "Please?"

She uncrossed her arms and limped towards him. "Fine."

"Thank you!" he said angrily. He led her a little ways away from the house to a secluded spot.

"What?" she asked him furiously. Her blue eyes pierced his golden ones, making him feel very vulnerable in front of him. He didn't want to be weak in front of Katara! She was supposed to think of him as strong.

Her azure eyes wavered under his gaze, until she was finally forced to look away.

"Can we just talk?" he asked her imploringly.

"We have nothing to talk about." She told him coldly. She turned to leave,

"Yes," he said, grabbing her and turning her to face him. "We do."

"No." She wrenched herself out of his grasp. "This conversation is over."

For the second time, Zuko watched her retreating back. He was unable to bear the sight, and this time he ran to catch up with her. He saw a tear was already dripping down her face.

"Hey, Katara," he murmured. And before he could think to stop himself, he brought his lips crashing down on hers. She stiffened for a brief moment of surprise. Then, Zuko felt a hot stinging sensation on his face in the shape of a hand.

"Get off of me you asshole!" she screamed. She tripped backwards, but this time she caught herself before she fell.

And, for the third time, Zuko was forced to view the retreating back of the most amazing girl he had ever come across.

**A/N: Soo, I'm back! Hope y'all liked it. **

Embers in the flames: **Sorry if my cliff hangers make your head hurt! Hopefully this one isn't too cliff hangy for ya. I'm glad you liked it. **

**THANKS SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, STORY ALERTED (?), AND REVIEWED MY STORY. Y'all rock! **

**Okay, go REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. Forced apologies

**A/N: Sorry about the break between updates, but I was busy with birthday planning etc. See, I even managed to update on my bday =), thank god for Jewish hlidays : ). I actually had to go to school this week AHHH! This means that I'll probably only be updating once a week, if that from now on, but we shall see. **bubblegirl1642 **pointed out that Zuko was OOC in the last chapter. SORRY if he seemed that way. So, I guess this means I better explain his motivations (uh oh, I see some time revising the last chapter in my future). If you want to read them, check the bottom of this chapter. Okay, enough of me. Read and REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

Once Zuko was sure that Katara was out of ear shot, he let out a stream of curses that rivaled even Toph's wide repertoire.

"Wow, Sparky, I must say, you're very inventive."

Zuko turned to find Toph smirking at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked her angrily.

"Saving you from you." She answered simply. "C'mon, we, are going to go find Gloomy Queen so you can explain yourself." She grabbed his arm and began attempting to drag him in the direction of Katara.

Zuko dug his heels into the earth, trying to prevent the girl from taking him anywhere. "You can see again?" he asked.

She grinned. "Yup! And that means I've almost completely forgiven you."

"What do I have to do to get you to fully forgive me?" he asked cautiously. As she opened her mouth to answer, he waved her off. "You know what, never mind. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Toph let go of him suddenly. He force he was exerting to propel himself away from her was forced onto him and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

As he struggled to right himself, he saw Toph's small fist coming towards his arm. He made no move to dodge, and it made contact painfully.

"If that's your attitude then I won't forgive you." She said, frowning at him. "So listen up, Sparky. It's my life so I get to decide whether or not I forgive you, and when. So if I decide to forgive you fully, you'll just have to with it. Got it?" She turned away grumbling. "No wonder you like Katara so much, you two are a matched set. Gloomy and gloomier."

"Hey," he started to protest as he struggled to get to his feet while rubbing his arm gingerly. "I'm not gloomy!"

"Oh, Avatar, if you don't practice five hours a day the Fire lord will defeat you and you and all of your friends will die a miserable death." Toph mimicked. "Yeah, nothing gloomy about that."

"I never said that!" Zuko sputtered angrily. He had finally managed to stand up.

Toph waved it off. "Yeah, yeah," she said disbelievingly. "Whatever you say Sparky. Now, are you gonna go after Katara by yourself, or do I have to force me."

Zuko crossed his arms childishly. "I'm not going at all."

All Zuko had time to register was Toph's evil smile before the ground beneath his feet solidify into a slab and begin carrying him towards Katara.

"Toph!" He cried. He hated the feeling of having no control. "Stop! I'll go by myself."

Instantly he stopped moving and the feeling of impending death-by-tree lifted. The piece of stone he had been riding on collapsed underneath him, and he looked down to find it had turned back into soil.

"Get moving Sparky." He heard her say warningly from the trees.

"I'm going!" he said impatiently. "Earth Kingdom brat," he muttered as he started walking. A rock flew up from nowhere and hit him in the side of the head.

"Heard that."

He chuckled a little to himself, and stopped to look for Katara. She could have either turned right or left where her was standing. If she had turned right, it meant she was back at his house and he would have to give up on all chances of finding her unless she came to him. If she had turned left, it meant she was on the beach, where finding her would be easy.

He turned left, deciding that if Katara was upset, she would want to be near water. He was right. He watched her as she made huge waves ride up the sandy beach. Luckily the beach was secluded so no Fire Nation locals spotted her. He was amazed at much water she could control at once. Whole walls of water rose in front her before crashing down. As he neared, he noticed she was panting, and her face was streaked with tears.

"Katara," he said so softly that she didn't hear him. She did, however, sense his presence and turned angrily to face him.

"What?" she scowled.

"I-" he paused. He hadn't thought out what he would say once he finally faced her. "I came to apologize."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't think I heard you." She turned away to focus on making a new wave of water.

"I came to apologize," he said loudly.

She turned to face him. "For?"

"For being, as you put it, an 'asshole'." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She turned away again. "Apology not accepted."

"No, Katara." He grabbed her shoulders roughly and turned her to face him. "Will you _please_ just listen to me!"

She wrenched herself out of his grasp and moved away so he wouldn't be able to grab her again. "I'm listening."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened by the water. I don't know why I said that. Wait, that's a lie, I do know why. I guess you should have a little background about me first though." He sighed and inwardly kicked himself for how awkward the words sounded coming out of his mouth. "Sit, this might take a while." He himself sank to the ground so he was sitting crossed legged. He knotted his hands together, and was relieved when Katara sat down next to him.

"In my whole life, my Mother and my Uncle were the only ones who ever really loved me." He held up a hand to stop Katara from interrupting him. "Please, just let me speak, and trust that I'm telling you the truth." She frowned, but stayed silent and regarded him stonily.

"I thought my father loved me," he continued. "But I was wrong. My parents and my sister were the people who I should have been able to trust, and they all let me down. When I was little, my Mother left my family without saying anything. And Azula, Azula was just always better than me at everything." He snorted. "My Father said she was born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born. I know they sound bad, but you have to understand that they're still my family. And that's why I sided with Azula in Ba Sing Se. She offered me my whole life back! Everything I've been working for, the reason why I wanted to capture the Avatar capture, was so I could go home. And when you kissed me back, by the river, it was like everything in my life was finally going to be okay. And then, when you said, what you said, I was afraid you were rejecting me like everyone else in my life. And I didn't want to go through that again, so I said something stupid. And just now, the reason I kissed you, was I don't know." He stopped, wishing he could take back everything he had just said and phrase it differently, or better yet, not have said it at all.

He had been purposely not looking at Katara while he spoke, instead looking at the waves as they lapped against the sand. He turned to find her staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You," she asked slowly. "You were telling the truth, just now?"

Zuko felt like shaking her. "Yes!" he said. "I've been telling you the truth for weeks now!"

She sighed and looked out at the ocean. "I don't know Zuko. I want to be able to believe you, and trust you again."

"So what's stopping you?" he asked her bluntly. He had just told her everything he had never wanted to tell anybody, and she still didn't want to trust him!

"You." She looked at him evenly. "Everything about you Zuko, your actions, your background, your family. You single handedly embody everything we're fighting against. Except you don't. And it's confusing. I don't know what to think." She stood up, and Zuko had to squint against the sun to see her.

"I need some time, Zuko," she said. He stood quickly.

"How much."

"Time," she repeated simply, and left him standing on the deserted beach.

….

"Just leave her alone for a little while." Toph was lying on her stomach, steadily gouging a sizable hole out of the patio in the courtyard. It was an hour after Katara had left Zuko on the beach. He had somehow managed to stumble back to the house, where he found an eager Toph waiting to hear what had happened.

"For how long?" He growled.

Toph shrugged. "As long as she needs."

"Women," Zuko spat.

Toph smirked, and lobbed a chunk of Zuko's own property at his head. "She'll come to you when she's ready, Sparky. I mean, you did kind of crush her heart and injure her best friend, oh! And you broke her leg."

Zuko frowned. "I know! I know! But why can't she just see past of all of that?"

Toph ignored him. "Oh, and you've spent the better part of a year chasing us everywhere."

"You are absolutely no help." Zuko told her.

Another piece of patio hit him on the side of the head. "I made you go speak to Sugar Queen, didn't I?"

Zuko shrugged. "I suppose."

Toph sat up suddenly, and Zuko heard the footsteps she was responding to. He peered towards the entryway into the courtyard, and found Katara standing, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"I just thought that you should know, I've thought about it," she said, calmly. "And I've decided to talk to you again, as acquaintances. Get this straight Zuko, we are not friends, we are not _together_. You are a colleague who I have to work with until I either get fired or the job is done." Before Zuko could open his mouth to respond, she had turned on her heel ad was gone.

"Wow," Toph whistled. "She was nervous!"

Zuko frowned. "She seemed scarily calm to me," he replied slowly. He was still trying to process the words that had just come out of Katara's mouth.

"Well, her heart beat said she was nervous. She wasn't lying though. She really is willing to talk to you again." She grinned at him. "That's a start, right?"

When Zuko didn't respond, she kicked him lightly with her foot. "Helloo, earth to Sparky." Whatever she had planned to say next, Zuko would never know because she quickly burst into laughter at her own unintentional joke. "Get it?" she wheezed.

"Yeah," Zuko wasn't focused on her at all, but he went through the motions of agreeing with her. "Sure, um, funny." He let out a weak laugh.

"You didn't think it was funny at all, did you?" she glared at him, but he didn't notice. Katara's words were finally starting to sink in.

"Okay," he agreed, not sure what he was saying.

Toph groaned. "Never mind, I'll leave you to your Kingdom, King Gloomy." She left Zuko sitting next to a large pile of rubble, but not before punching him affectionately on the arm.

Zuko was replaying Katara's words over and over in his mind. She was willing to accept him as a co-worker. Some one to be put up with, spoken to, when need be. An occasional nod of acknowledgement when necessary. He felt like punching someone or burning something. He compromised by doing both. From his foot, he let out a long stream of fire aimed at the stone arches of the courtyard. He followed this with a punch at the wall. It felt like every bone in his hand had shattered into a hundred million pieces. He stared at his hand with an odd detachment, and then at the wall where it had cracked and caved beneath his fist. Curiously, he tired curling his fingerz and was relieved when they moved to his commands.

Experimentally, he shot a jet of fire from it at the ground. He grinned when it left scorch marks on the stone.

**A/N: It's me again! So, Zuko and Katara are back on track! I'm pretty sure they'll officially make up and be friends again next chapter, but no promises. Now, you don't have to keep reading unless you want to, so those of you who stopped, REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Okay, Zuko's motivations: **

**For feeling bad about breaking her leg: bubblegirl1642 was right, normally he wouldn't have taken it, but he's trying to make amends w/ Katara. Plus, his dream really freaked him out. **

**Kissing her: That was an impulse carpe diem-ish thing. It def. was not planned, he just felt like doing it. **

**SORRY IF THAT WASN'T CLEAR. **

**Wow, this is a long A/N, so I'll try to wrap it up. **

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! And to Morgana Makabar, Thanks for doing so many! They were fun to read =). **

**I'm soo glad so many people like my story. I honestly didn't expect so many people to like it, it makes me happy! **

**So, for those people who stayed long enough to read this annoyingly long A/N, thanks! Now, go review PLEASE.**


	16. The Beach

**A/N: Look! I updated fairly quickly : ), hee hee! Read and REVIEW PLEASE**

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Katara had finally had it with, as she put it, "food that tastes like garbage," and had succumbed to the temptation to cook everything herself. As she spooned the stew she had made onto plates, she made much more noise than necessary as she banged the spoon against the plate to get the food off of it. She handed it tersely to Toph, and then did the same with Zuko.

The three people remained seated in the courtyard together, not saying a word. Zuko wasn't sure what she had any right to be mad about. He _had _apologized in the sincerest way possible. He had also played to willing servant when she had demanded it of him, something, he, _Prince _of the Fire Nation should never have had to do. If anything, she should be the one serving him, Water Tribe peasant. As these thoughts ran through his mind, he dismissed them. He being ungrateful, if the situation were reversed, he certainly wouldn't forgive Katara.

He observed Katara as she spooned her food into her mouth mechanically, all the while staring at the same spot on the wall directly above Toph's head. Toph, clearly sensing the anger and confusion emanating from Zuko, as well as the forced indifference coming from Katara, shoveled her food into her mouth in record time and was the first one finished.

Zuko watched jealously as she sauntered away towards her bedroom, leaving him alone with his "colleague." He coughed slightly, waiting to gauge her reaction. She ignored him, and he felt anger swell in his chest. She should at least acknowledge his presence.

"What?" he asked coldly. "Am I not good enough to talk to anymore?"

She glanced over at him and shrugged. "No, I just don't have anything to say to you."

He clenched his fists unconsciously, and the plate and bowl clattered onto the floor.

Katara let out a yelp of surprise and turned to look at Zuko questioningly.

He looked away and leapt to his feet. "I'm going to my room." He muttered, and stalked away.

In the end, he didn't go to his room, but walked down to the beach instead. The moon had come out, and it shone brightly above him. In his mind, he could see himself laughing as his Mother lifted him above the waves.

"Don't let the waves get you Zuko," she teased as she lifted him by both of his small hands so his feet just brushed the water.

"I want a turn," Azula complained from the beach. She had flatly refused to get anywhere near the water when initially asked.

"In a few minutes, Azula." Their Mother told her patiently. "It's Zuko's turn now."

"But it's been his turn forever," Azula whined. She let loose a small burst of flame that coiled harmlessly to the ground, but the message was clear.

"Azula," their Mother warned sternly.

"But I want it to be my turn now!" Azula whimpered, shaking her head, making her pigtails flop and become rumpled. Zuko could sense that she was about to start fake-crying, which always worked on his parents.

Zuko felt his Mother sigh as she put him down in the water that rose up to his knees. The waves were hard to resist as they pushed against him. It was as if they were saying, _go back, go back. _He tried, but his Mother was already on shore, attempting to comfort his sister so he stayed and waited for her to come back and get him.

Now that he was taller, the water barely reached his shins. He stood in the same spot that he had stood so many years ago, and turned back to look at where his sister had stood. No one was there, and he felt both relieved and sad at the same time. Being on this island brought back too many memories.

Again, he found himself going to the words of the spirit. "Soon" she had said. How soon was soon? Not for the first time, he thought about abandoning teaching the stupid kid how to fire bend, and go find his Mother. Each time he thought about this, images of Katara and Tophs' faces filled his mind. Katara was wearing the same hurt expression she had worn by the river, and he knew he could never leave.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He felt the waves pushing him towards the shore whispering, _go back, go back. _He came to a halt as soon as he reached the beach. From far away, he could see the outline of Katara. From a distance, it looked like she was shivering. He found this odd, as the night was fairly warm. As he moved closer, he realized his mistake. Her body was quivering because of silent sobs that had taken over. She was again making huge walls of water out of the ocean.

Zuko approached her warily. "Katara?" he asked tentatively.

He watched her stiffen, and quickly swipe at her face with the back of her hand. She turned to face him and he saw her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"Katara, I'm not stupid," he growled. "What's wrong?"

She frowned and turned to face him. "Why do you care?"

Again, he felt anger rising in his chest. How could this girl have the audacity to ask him if he cared.

Spurred on by his passion, he reach out and grabbed both of her wrists. "How could you possibly ask that?" he snarled. "Haven't I proved to you already that I care? I told you everything, shared everything with you. It's you who doesn't care! I've been with your stupid little band of misguided morons for months and I haven't purposefully harmed any of you. I've apologized to you in the only way I know how. If there's another way, please, go ahead, _share." _He twisted the last word cruelly in his mouth.

She glared at him as she struggled to free her hands. "You- you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Let go of me!" She kicked him hard in the shin with her foot, but he remained standing, still holding onto her.

"Don't kick me." He told her calmly.

"Then let go," she challenged. Her usually calm blue eyes burned into his golden ones.

He let go, slowly. Once he did, he received a barrage of painful kicks and punches from Katara. She glared at him, as they both stood panting. Zuko had to admit, Katara was stronger than she looked, and he had feeling that the following morning his chest would be dotted with bruises.

They stood, in a silent battle of wills, each waiting for the other to look away. When Katara finally did, Zuko felt an unexplainable surge of happiness mingled with pride.

"You're not helping you're case." She told him matter-of-factly.

"What can I do?" he asked seriously. He tried to make his voice warm, but it came out as a rasp instead.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and replied, "Nothing that's within your capabilities."

Through clenched teeth he asked, "Would you at least tell me?"

She grinned sardonically. "Fine, I'll make a list. I've always been jealous of Aang and his flying bison, so how about you get me one of those? Oops, wait, too late, I forgot, you're people eradicated them. Or, I know! I think it'd be really neat to learn how to water bend from one of the water benders from my tribe. Whoops, your people took all of them too. Oh, you know what I would love? I'd love to be able to talk to my Mom again. But I can't because you killed her."

Zuko stood in shock. When he finally came to his senses he said, "I didn't kill your Mother. I'm not responsible for any of those things!" He clenched his fists, trying very hard not to injure her like he so desperately wanted to.

"Yes, Zuko. Yes, you are! You are! Because your Nation is responsible!" Katara's hands were balled into fists as well.

"Now, now, don't blame ZuZu for everything," a voice purred from behind them. They both spun around to find Azula smirking at them.

In the back of the mind, Zuko noticed she was standing in the same place that she had as a little. "Azula." He hissed.

"Traitor," she acknowledged, tilting her head towards him. He flinched, but didn't move. "Fancy meeting you two here," she continued. "And to think, we only came here for a vacation. "Isn't that right Mai?"

Zuko stiffened at the name, and turned to see a very solemn, glum-looking girl emerge from the shadows. She stared at, unabashed.

Warily, he sank into bending position, behind him he felt Katara do the same.

"Zuko, Zuko," Azula chuckled. "Why so quick to turn your own family ZuZu. You know I hate fighting." Her lips turned up in a cruel smile, and she took a step closer. "All I ask, is that you hand over the Avatar. Then you and your little girlfriend can be off on your merry, traitorous way."

"I'm not his girlfriend," said Katara angrily.

Zuko slapped himself mentally. This was what she worried about?

Azula just glanced at her, but Zuko could see that Mai was glaring at her.

"I'm waiting," said Azula sweetly.

"The Avatar isn't with us," Zuko told her smugly. "He left to go try and find a fire-bending teacher, he said I wasn't good enough."

Azula grinned at him slyly. "That, I can believe, but not-" she added as Zuko was about to breathe a sigh of relief, "when it comes from you." She glanced over at Katara again. "You, Water-tribe peasant. Where is he?"

Katara just glared at her, and summoned a large ball of water from the ocean and held it in front of her protectively.

"Mai," Azula nodded at Mai, who immediately reached into her robes and drew out a handful of sharp daggers. "Take her, Zuko is mine."

Mai nodded, expressionless, and moved towards Katara. Zuko was bout to step in front of her, when a large blast of blue flame roared past his face. He was forced to turn away and dodge as another one followed.

He sent short jets of fire at Azula in rapid succession, who dodged them, a feral grin plastered on her face.

"You're slipping ZuZu," she teased cheerfully. He froze. Had the Avatar made him go soft? In his moment of weakness, Azula darted into the opening and shot a jet of fire at him. He was able to dodge most of it, but some of it still caught him on the chest. Unbearable pain shot up his body and he collapsed instantly.

Azula kicked him, hard. He let out a groan of pain. He couldn't see because everything in his vision was coated with the red color of pain.

He heard Azula's high pitched laugh in the back of his mind, and a grunt from Katara. "We're taking your little water bender," she said.

He tried to get up to attack, to kill her. But he found he couldn't. "Hopefully she'll be a little easier to persuade than you were." Azula's sentence was followed by a small thud, and a shriek of pain from Katara.

"Tell the Avatar the only way he'll get his girl friend back, is to come turn himself into the Fire Nation," Azula called back to him. "I'd take you instead, but I'm pretty sure no one would care enough to come get you. And besides, I'll have more fun with her. We'll be at Li and Lo's house. Tell the Avatar."

Zuko was able to struggle to his knees before he passed out from the pain.

….

"Zuko, Zuko, wake up! Zuko!" A panicked voice called out to him.

That was all he heard before he passed out again.

…

When he woke up again, lamps lit with fire surrounded him. He looked at the way they cast shadows against the dark wall of whatever room he was in. He tried to sit up, but found himself unable to move due to a crippling amount of pain from his stomach.

"What's going on, where am I?" he asked. "Katara?"

"Shh," a soothing voice hushed him, and someone brushed his forehead with a cool hand. "rest, Prince Zuko."

**A/N: I'm back : ). Okay, so, next chapter will alternate from Katara and Zukos' POV …. Just because. Not gonna say who's taking care of Zuko, but it's not Toph. :D **

**Annnd, guess what? I have 56 reviews! Yay! Try and get up to 66? **

**Okay, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Ursa

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who were confused, SORRY. On word, there were divides, but when I uploaded, there weren't, so I'm re uploading.-Sorry this is short! This was supposed to be longer, and have gone up yesterday… but I had to spend the weekend cleaning my room. Fun, right? Sorry if Katara's parts seem odd. They were in 1****st**** POV at first, but I changed them and replaced a lot of "I's" with "she." When I have more time I'll go back and fix some stuff. Okay, read and REVIEW PLEASE!**

"I'll ask again," Azula stood in front of the cage she had placed Katara in, and she was pacing in front of it. "Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know," Katara said through gritted teeth. It wasn't technically a lie because Aang could be anywhere in the world and she wouldn't know.

Azula let out a shriek of fury and sent a jet of fire through the bars of my cage. Katara ducked down, ignoring the agonizing pain it sent through her rib cage, and it passed over her and out the other side to join countless other scorch marks on the back wall behind Her.

"You know I'll find him," she said. She lit her hand up with blue flames and it illuminated the harsh features of her face. "And you can make this a whole lot easier on yourself, and him once I catch him if you just tell me now."

"I don't know." Katara dodged as Azula hurled the fire at her , and it glanced harmlessly against the back wall.

"Water peasant," Azula growled. "You know where he is. And from now on, you won't get any food or water, until you tell me." She reached through the bars and grabbed Katara's shirt and dragged her so they were face to face. "Trust me, you will tell me." She let go and Katara dropped to the metal floor of her cage. She managed not to cry out, but just barely. Her ribs felt like they had been stampeded by a herd of angry lion seals, and the metal impact did not help.

Azula left the room, slamming the door angrily behind her. Tentatively, Katara lay down on my back, wishing that Azula hadn't been smart enough to suction the moisture out of the air. She was in no condition to run enough to produce enough sweat that would allow her to cut through the bars of her cage.

She sat up slowly when the door swung open again. She vaguely recognized the silent girl standing in front of her as Mai.

"We need to talk."

XXX

"Zuko?"

He blinked his eyes at the sound of the voice, It stirred something in his memory, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" he asked. He still couldn't see who had been talking to him, so he tried to sit up.

A hand pushed him forcefully back down, He froze as soon as he saw the ring on the hand that lay on his shoulder. It was imprinted with the Fire Nation crest. For one wild moment he thought that it was Azula, but no, she would never call him "Prince Zuko". Prince Moron maybe, but not his proper title. And Azula would never help him anyway.

"You can't sit up yet, Zuko." The person the hand belonged to said. "You're too weak."

"I'm not weak," he muttered. His throat was unable to produce the growl he wanted.

The woman laughed. It sounded forced, but authentic. "My little Zuko," she said, stroking his forehead.

"Mom?" he gasped. He strained to follow the arm up to a face. But was unable to.

"Shh, Zuko." The woman smoothed his hair. "I'll tell you everything later. But for now, rest."

XXX

Mai regarded Katara coolly. It hadn't escaped her notice, how she looked at Zuko on the beach. Katara's stomach clenched in fear of the impending violence she had in store for her. She was therefore surprised when she came to lean against on of the bars of her cage.

"Why is Zuko with you?" she asked. She crossed her arms and put one leg up as she leaned back. Katara couldn't see her face.

"It's none of your business." Katara spat.

She tsked softly. "You should try being more respectful, Katara. Do you know who I am?"

"Mai," She said. She was not going to give her a title.

"I know that," she said in an exasperated tone. "I meant, do you know who I am to Zuko?"

"An enemy," Katara said darkly.

She chuckled, Katara watched as her shoulders moved up and down. Her laughter was devoid of mirth, and it scared Katara a little. "I suppose I am," she said softly. She peeled away from the cage and left without turning back to look at Katara.

She wasn't sure what Mai was talking about. Had she and Zuko been close? She pictured them together. The image made her stomach clench. Katara didn't like the idea of the face that Zuko seemed to have reserved for her, pointed at someone else.

She forced the thoughts that were threatening to make themselves present, away and focused on how to get out.

There seemed to be no way. The room was filled with dry heat that was impossible to use. The metal floor was completely dry. She wasn't even sure if she would even be able to bend the water if she had the energy. Moving even her arms hurt like nothing she'd ever experienced. I examined my ribs, and after pushing on one, had determined it broken. It had probably happened when Azula had kicked me on the beach.

I slowly drifted off to sleep. In my dream, I was bending red water. The water was as red as blood, and it scared me.

She woke up very suddenly. The sudden jerking movement that her body did as a reflex, sent waves of pain through her body. She looked up to find Azula smirking at me. "Changed your mind yet?" she asked. She held her water skin up in front of her, slowly moving it back and forth across her line of vision. Katara was determined not to give in and follow it with her eyes like she wanted to. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on Azula, so Azula eventually got bored. Finally she asked, "Would you like some water, Katara?"

Katara shook her head stubbornly. She didn't want to be helped by Azula.

"Are you sure?" Azula asked. "I could give you some, if you helped me. It would be like a trade, and all you'd have to, would tell me the name of a place. That's not so bad is it?"

Katara clenched her teeth, and shook her head resiliently even though her throat was burning in protest.

"Kataraa,, Katara," Azula tsked, shaking her head. "You're making the wrong decision. Think of all that I could do for you, if you help me. I know who killed your Mother, wouldn't you like to be able to watch him suffer and die? Hm? All you have to do is help me."

Katara felt a mix of revulsion and excitement at Azula's words. But then, she pictured Aang in her mind, fastidiously insisting that all life had merit. She shook her head again, and Azula scowled.

"Fine." Said Azula. She walked closer to Katara, until Katara could almost touch her, if she wanted to, and set the water skin down. "This will be right here, when you're ready."

Katara waited until she had slammed the door closed, before reaching through the bars of her cage to try and get the water. It was to no avail, her fingertips were centimeters away, but she couldn't reach it. The effort put too much strain on her ribs, and she moaned in pain as she tried to right herself. Then, a thought popped into her mind. With that water, she would be able to heal herself. She would no longer be in agonizing pain. She sat back and thought about all of the opportunities that the water could give her.

XXX

"Hey, Sparky. Time to wake up!" A familiar voice spoke in his ear, while a small finger poked at him.

"What?" he groaned, sitting up. He relieved to find that doing this caused him only minimal pain. He moved his hand to feel his chest, but was surprised to find the bump of bandages blocking him.

"Don't touch it," Toph smacked his hand. "Jeez. How stupid can you be?"

"As long as it's not as stupid as you, then I'm fine." Zuko shot back at her grumpily.

Toph glared him. "You are so lucky you're injured right now, Sparky." She told him seriously. She sighed dramatically. "Ah well, I suppose I'll have to wait until you're better."

"Where's the woman who was in here before?" Zuko asked, as the days suddenly caught up with him.

"Who? Ursa?" Toph asked. "Um, I think she's in the kitchen."

"Ursa?" Zuko asked cautiously. "Ursa what? What's her last name?"

Toph shrugged, and Zuko felt like hitting something. Did she have to be so slow? "I don't know. Go ask her yourself."

Zuko swung his legs over to one side of the bed he was on, which he now recognized as his own, and stood on his legs. They felt like they were about to collapse underneath him. Luckily, they didn't, and he was able to wobble gracelessly to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

He found a woman in a dark red robe, her back turned to him, humming softly as she chopped some kind of vegetable. His laboured breathing alerted her of his presence, and she turned around slowly.

"Mom." He breathed.

She smiled softly at him, and it looked like she was about to cry. "Zuko." She said. The next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around him. It was unnerving that they were now the same height, and he was able to bury his face in her hair as he hugged her back.

It took her a long time before she finally let go. She looked him up and down, and he noticed that her eyes skipped quickly past his scar. He moved to touch it, try and hide in some way, but she moved his hand away. "He did this to you, didn't he?" She asked.

He nodded stiffly. And then she was hugging him again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Zuko, I'm so sorry! I should have done more. I should have- to protect you. I should have-"

"You did than you ever had to do," he said. This time, it was he who initiated the hug, and he held onto her tightly, like he was a small boy again, and she could make everything bad go away.

When he let go, she rubbed her eyes quickly. "You must tell me everything that happened after I left. Iroh could only tell me so much."

"You've been in contact with Uncle Iroh?" Zuko asked sharply.

She nodded. "Since I left. He's told me all about you Zuko. I'm so proud of you."

Zuko's hands clenched into fists, which he brought slamming down onto the counter. "Why didn't he tell me?" He asked angrily.

"I asked him not to."

He stared. "Why?"

Ursa sighed. "Because then you would have demanded to know where I was, and I couldn't tell you. No one could know. Not even Iroh. He sent letters to a large port town, and I would pick up them up once a month and write back."

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I visited many places, Zuko." She replied evasively. "But we shall speak of them some other time. Now, is the time for you to tell me what has happened to you and your sister since I left." She smiled. "And according to your friend Toph, there's a girl named Katara I should know about?"

XXX

Azula was standing in front of her cage again, grinning. "So, you've decided to cooperate, Water Peasant?"

Katara nodded meekly. "Yes. What do you want to know?"

Azula's smile twisted into something cruel. "Everything."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hee hee! Okay, poll time: Who would freak out if Sokka and Suki don't end up together? (In this story) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please do so again! And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but it depends on whether or not my teachers decide to kill me with hw. **


	18. Red Water

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry guys. But look at how quickly I updated! Yay!**

Katara could feel the ropes chafing against her wrists, as a guard approached her. He looked apprehensive about being so close to her, but relaxed when he saw that her wrists were secured to a bar on either side of her cage, and her ankles were tied tightly together. He said nothing as he held a cup attached to a wooden stick up for her to drink from for ten short seconds. She looked at him imploringly for more, but she refused to beg with words. He ignored her, and the door slammed shut as he left.

…

"Okay, we have two more days before Aang and the others get back," said Toph reasonably. Zuko wondered how she could be so calm. He felt like jumping out of his skin, or at least running at top speed to get Katara as far away from Azula as he possibly could.

"Yes, we knew that." Said Zuko shortly.

"Geez, chill, Sparky. We'll get her back, don't worry." Toph patted his arm reassuringly. "And besides, from what she's told me, this isn't the first time she's been captured by one of the Royal Family.

"Tying her to a tree doesn't count!" he said angrily. "I let he go!"

"Yes," replied Toph sarcastically. "Because she _asked _to be tied to a tree."

Zuko was about to make an angry retort when Ursa broke in. "You tied a girl to a tree, Zuko?" She asked, frowning at him.

"It was necessary," he told her. "But that's not important right now! What's important is getting Katara back. We have to go over there now!"

"Zuko, no! We can't go over there right now. Then we'll all get captured, and where will that leave any of us?" Toph asked him.

"I could go, pretend to switch sides," he offered. "Or, turn myself in, and offer information about the Avatar, false, of course," he assured Toph when she frowned. "That way Katara and I can come up with an escape plan together."

"No." It was Ursa who spoke this time, and she was frowning with a mix of anger and worry. "I can't lose you again, Zuko. No one is leaving until the Avatar gets back."

Toph smirked at him, and crossed her arms. Zuko sat back against his chair in defeat, and said nothing.

…..

"You don't trust me enough to let me out of this cage?" Katara asked the next time Azula entered her room.

"No," Azula replied. "Not until I capture the Avatar. I told you on the beach, Katara. The only way you go free is if the Avatar trades himself for you. And knowing him, he will. Because he cares about you, don't ask me why." She sniffed. "I don't see the appeal."

"Can I at least have some water to heal myself with?" asked Katara. "You can watch me, and make sure I don't try and escape."

Azula appeared to think about it for a short time, before she finally said, "Fine, I'll let you heal yourself if you answer a few more questions."

Katara tried not to appear to happy, she had already answered every question that Azula could possibly consider useful. "Okay, deal." She said.

"There's no going back," Azula warned her.

Katara nodded. "I know, I'll answer your questions, if I can heal myself first."

"No, questions first." Said Azula. "Then healing water-witch stuff."

Katara shook her head. "How do I know that if I answer your questions you'll let me heal myself."

Azula grinned. "You have my word of honor."

Reluctantly, Katara agreed. "Fine," she said, "What do you want me to tell you?"

Azula's grin stretched wider. "Oh, Katara, I've already learned everything I wanted to learn from you. So I won't be asking you the questions, Mai will."

A short while later, the door opened again, and Mai walked in. She looked the same as she always did: uninterested and bored. She walked so lightly that Katara couldn't hear her footsteps against the hard stone. She stopped when she able to look down at Katara. Her cold black eyes unnerved Katara slightly, and she found herself unconsciously backing away.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound as hostile as possible.

Mai shrugged. "That's inconsequential at the moment. What matters is what you're going to tell me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is Zuko with you?" Mai edged closer to Katara's cage.

"I already answered that question," Katara replied.

Mai frowned. "Not well. But this time you're going to answer me. Now, I'll ask again. Why is Zuko with you?"

Katara found herself helpless. What was she supposed to tell this girl? "He's teaching Aang firebending," She said at last. "But I already told Azula that."

Mai nodded. She stayed silent for a long time, before she finally asked, hesitantly, "Did he ever mention me?"

A wave of sympathy for Mai washed over Katara. "Yes," she lied, unable to stop herself. Mai's lips lifted into what might be described as a small smile, but it was too small to discern.

"That's all I wanted to know," she said softly. "Thank you, Katara."

"He doesn't love you." The words broke free of Katara's mouth before she could stop herself.

Mai froze on her way to the door. Her next words were so soft that Katara wasn't even sure she had heard them. "I know." She spoke again, louder this time. "I'll send Azula in with some water soon."

Then she was gone.

Azula stood over her, watching as Katara expertly guided the water that gloved her hands across her rib cage. She managed not to let out any noises of pain as the bones knitted themselves back together. Her feet remained tied, though her hands weren't. As soon as she was done, Azula snatched the water skin away from her and capped it quickly.

Katara began to quickly unknot the bindings on her feet, and just as Azula was about to leave she asked, "Can I have some food? I answered all of your questions." Her stomach growled helpfully at this moment.

Azula turned to regard her calmly. "I don't remember food being part of our bargain, Water Peasant. Maybe, if I'm feeling nice, I'll bring you something. Wait and see." She tossed the water skin up and down and Katara could hear the water sloshing within. She longed to call it to her, she could feel the full moon that would rise that night urging her to, but the cap made it impossible. Then, Azula and the water were out of the door and out of reach.

….

The sun was just beginning to set when Zuko suggested a game of Pai Sho to wind everybody down. Ursa agreed whole heartedly and ran up to the attic to try and find an old game board.

"Why don't you go help her?" Zuko suggested to Toph. She was about to go when she stopped and frowned suspiciously.

"Why did your heart rater just increase to about 10 times as normal?" She asked.

Zuko froze as he tired to invent something. "Heart condition, genetic." He said, in what he thought was a convincing tone of voice.

"Mmhmm," Toph nodded. "Do you also have a genetic condition of being mind numbingly stupid?" She paused, but was able to start up again before Zuko couls reply. "Oh wait, no. I guess it's just you." She smiled at him sweetly.

"How about I let that go, and you let me off for the heart rate?" he asked her, trying to think calming thoughts so his heart wouldn't beat out of his chest.

She pretended to think about it. "Interesting suggestion, but no."

He opened his mouth again, but she cut him off. "I know what you're going to do." She told him. "And if you're going to it, then I'm going with you."

"No!" The urgency in his voice surprised him, and it hit him that he would be devastated if anything happened to the girl in front of him. "I can't have you getting hurt."

"Funny," she said, in a voice that didn't sound remotely amused. "Didn't seem to stop you when you were chasing after Aang. And, in case you've forgotten, I'm the Blind Bandit."

He frowned. "What is that? Tea?"

Toph looked affronted. "You have spent way too much time with Iroh," she told him. "No! It's my name. I'm the undefeated, except for Aang, who cheated, champion of Earthbending fights. I can fight for myself."

Zuko shook his head. "No, you don't understand. You don't know what Azula will do if she catches you. She doesn't care about you, she'll kill you!"

"So will every Fire Nation solider we come across," she argued. "Either I go with you, or you don't go at all." With a stomp of her small foot, Zuko found himself wearing a new set of earthen shoes that rooted him to the ground.

"So, what's it going to be?" Toph asked, smirking slightly as she watched him struggle.

Zuko sighed. "With you."

Toph grinned, and his restraints crumbled to fine sand. "Let's go."

….

The door banged open, waking Katara from the dream she'd been having. She had dreamed she had been bending plants like the swamp benders, but when a vine broke, it wasn't water that rushed out, but blood.

Azula stood in the doorway, flanked by Mai and the cheerful girl dressed in pink who Katara recognized as Ty Lee. "Hello water peasant, you have company," she said. She seemed gleefully happy about something, and for one awful moment Katara thought that she had captured Aang. But she relaxed. She had told Azula he was visiting the Eastern Air Temple, she couldn't have captured him.

Mai and Ty Lee moved aside and Katara saw the familiar floppy brown hair that covered Zuko's face. Her heart sank as she saw that next to him was Toph. Both had their arms secured behind their backs and Zuko's was shining with a bright red liquid that seemed familiar to Katara. As he moved forward, pushed by a guard, his cheek was caught in the moonlight and Katara recognized it as the red water she had been bending in her dream the previous night. How had Zuko gotten that? But as she got a better view of him, she realized it was blood dripping from a cut on his face. She froze as the dreams clicked into place. Everyone had the red water inside of their bodies. Blood.

**A/N: I can't wait for next chapter! :D. Okay, to respond to a few comments: **

**bubblegirl1642: Yay, I'm glad you liked it! I loved reading your comment (I love reading everyone's comments) but yours was really nice to read. **

Embers in the flames": No, Katara can't blood bend… yet. She doesn't learn until she meets Hama in the show, and she hasn't met Hama yet at this point in the story. I'm still deciding as to whether or not she ever will. But for right now, in case you didn't pick up on it, which I'm sure you did, she's going to learn on her own.

Boredone32: Loved your new chapter, everyone go read it now! (if you want to) And, look, I'm actually keeping up with you- update wise!

**Okay, REVIEW PLEASE! Wouldn't it be awesome if I got up to 80? I think that'd be pretty awesome : )**


	19. Blood

**A/N: 3****rd**** update in a week! Yay! I have mixed feelings about this chapter, so let me know what you guys think, and anything you're confused about. But don't worry, next chapter will definitely be a Zutara, which means another heart to heart, and we'll find out some of the missing links. We never made it up to 80 : (, but it's fine because 77 is still amazing, plus I love double numbers! Okay, read and REVIEW PLEASE!**

Katara could feel her heart beating against he chest as she looked out of the window. She vaguely aware that Azula had begun talking, and that Zuko was looking at her, but she couldn't look away from the full moon. It seemed brighter than usual. She could picture Yue smiling down at her from above. She turned her attention back to Azula, who was standing in front of Toph.

She still didn't understand what Azula was saying because of her inability to focus on anything but the idea that was beginning to bloom. Cautiously, she turned to look Zuko who, she realized, was staring at her quietly. Unable to help herself, she glanced over at Mai , who was staring at Zuko. Another rush of sympathy for the gloomy girl came over her, but she pushed it away when she remembered what must have cut Zuko's face. A knife.

She took a quick glance around the room and was relieved to see that everyone else's attention was focused on Azula. Unsure of how to begin, she moved her arms in a motion meant to call the blood shining on Zuko's face towards her. Nothing happened, and she felt like groaning in frustration. Again and again, she tried, but again and again nothing happened.

Katara stopped when she realized that Azula had moved away from Toph and was standing in front of Zuko. "Well, well, dear brother. What interesting company you keep. A blind little brat whose parents don't care about her," with these words she sent a kick in Toph's direction, and Katara heard a sickening crack as Azula's foot connected with Toph's ribs. She could feel the pain that Toph was experiencing as if it were happening again. To punctuate her action, Azula sent a tiny flame in Toph's direction, and landed on her cheek. Toph screamed in pain and smothered the flame quickly with the sleeve of her shirt. When she removed her hand away, Katara could see a blister had already formed. Azula was uninterested, and she continued with her list a if nothing happened. "-a water bender," she twisted the word so it sounded like an obscenity coming out her mouth. "a misguided little boy with a hero complex, and, oh yes, who was the other one? I forget, it's unimportant."

"It's Sokka," supplied Ty Lee from where she was standing next to Mai. Katara's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe the girl remembered that.

"Oh yes," Auzla smirked. "The buffoon."

"He's not a buffoon," said Zuko defensively.

There was a loud smack, and Katara's eyes widened even further. Auzla shook her hand off casually and said, "Be quiet dear brother. Can't you see I'm still talking?"

Zuko glowered at her, and, with further persuasion from the guard on his right, said nothing. "Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, we were discussing why you are a failure. Where did we leave off? You betrayed your nation, no, we covered that in Ba Sing Se." she mused. "Oh, right. You're in love with a filthy water tribe peasant."

Katara looked over at him immediately, but he was glaring stoically at Azula. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced over at Mai, who still remained passive and expressionless.

"The list just goes on and on doesn't it?" Azula asked, grinning slyly. "I'm sure father won't mind if I get rid of a pest. He was willing to kill you anyway." She raised her hands, and Katara could sense her reaching out for the energy around her to create lightning.

As if guided by hands that were not her own, Katara found herself raising her arms. She watched, detached, as Azula's did the same.

"Wha-?" She could feel Azula struggling to regain control over her body, but she pushed her away as easily as she could a fly.

Around her the room grew still.

…

Zuko had tensed as Azula had raised her arms. He knew what was coming. He turned to look at Katara, determined that she be the last thing he saw, and waited for his little sister to strike.

"Wha-?" He heard her say in confusion and terror. He turned to look at her, and found her in kneeling in a surrendering posture before him. He glanced around the room, looking first to Ty Lee, who, he assumed was behind whatever strange phenomenon had come over his sister. He found her gaping in awe at something near Katara's cage. He spun around to see what she was looking at, and found Katara standing in a bending form he didn't recognize. She had a look of concentration on her face, so it clear that she was affecting some type of liquid. Confused, he glanced around the room looking for the water she was bending.

The guards on either side of him and Toph apparently noticed Katara as well, and they advanced towards her. The bars of metal that had once imprisoned her now became her protection. She backed up slowly, not breaking her stance, and they stood, unsure of what to do.

"Get her," Azula croaked, and they quickly began trying to force their way through the bars. Zuko was certain they would soon be able to given their bulk, and he moved forward.

Before he could do anything, both simultaneously fell to their knees, mirroring Azula's position.

He was about to return his attention to Katara when Toph nudged him with her foot. She motioned for him to turn around so they were back to back. He froze when her small hand held his, but it moved away quickly and he realized she was looking for something. He winced as she grabbed onto his shackles and pulled. The metal pulled taut against his wrists for a few brief moments before it gave in and she was able to pull it away.

"How?" He started to ask.

She turned him around and shook her head at him, indicating that he should remain quiet.

He turned his attention back to Katara. She remained eerily calm and expressionless. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mai move forward suddenly. He followed her direction of movement and found himself looking at his sister, who had somehow managed to stand, though it was clearly an effort. She was sweating profusely and panting, a look of hard determination in her eyes. She had her hands raised, aimed in the direction of Katara.

Like a reflex, Zuko dove for her, but found her gone already. He looked around to see where she had gone, and saw her pinned to the wall by daggers protruding from her clothing. He looked at Mai, who already had her hands loaded with four more daggers, ready for any retaliation Azula might give her.

"Traitor," Azula hissed at her. Her eyes looked crazed, and Zuko noticed Ty Lee looking at her worriedly.

"Azula, your aura is all black and spiky," She said thoughtfully.

"Don't just stand there you imbecile! Help me!" Azula roared at her. "So I can kill the traitor."

Ty Lee bit down on her lip and looked nervously back and forth between Azula and Mai. "Why, Mai?" She asked. "Why'd you do it?"

Mai shrugged. "She was going to kill the water bender. So it came down to who I care for more. Azula, or Zuko. And I chose Zuko."

Zuko stared.

"But," Ty Lee wrinkled her brow in confusion. "How does her killing Katara have anything to do with it?"

Mai grimaced. "Because, he, loves her."

She glanced over at Zuko as she said it, but she didn't seem abashed or self conscious about her actions. It seemed to Zuko as if she were stating facts and not her own ideas.

"Ty Lee!" Azula growled. "Why aren't you attacking her?" She struggled furiously, and one of the daggers popped out of the wall, freeing one arm. She raised it and aimed it at Mai, but Ty Lee was too quick for her. Quickly, she darted in and pressed various spots on Azula's body so she became paralyzed.

Zuko saw her bite her lip again, and glance around nervously. After a few moments of deliberation, she reached into the pocket of Azula's pants and produced a key.

"Here." She walked over to Zuko and pressed the key into his hand.

Numbly, he walked over to Katara's cage and unlocked the lock.

The door swung open but Katara still didn't move. He was able to use momentum to swing himself up and inside.

"Katara," he said gently. "Katara." At the sound of her name, she collapsed suddenly, and the guards in front of her began to stand up.

"Katara!" He bent down and shook her. "Katara, wake up! Please, you have to wake up!" He stopped shaking her as he realized that she had collapsed because of her inability to see. Her eyes were blocked with thick pearls of tears that blossomed at the edges of her eyes. More drops had already streaked her face. "Shh, Katara. It's okay." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, ignoring the pain the pressure of her head was putting on his burn injury.

"Z-Z-Zuko." She choked. "I did- I didn't want to. She was going to kill you! Your sister, Azula, she- Azula-" Her next words were lost as a fresh wave of tears overcame her.

"Katara," Zuko coaxed gently. "I'm fine. See," He smiled down at her, though it was forced. "Katara, we have to get out of here." Gently, pried himself from her grip and helped her stand up.

He turned around to find that the guards had been paralyzed as well, and Mai had disappeared. "Wh-" he started to ask as he helped Katara climb down out of the cage she had been confined in.

"No time." Toph grabbed his wrist and began feebly pulling both him and Katara towards the door.

Zuko turned to look at Ty Lee. "Are you coming?" He asked.

She bit down on her lip, and turned to look at Azula. Finally, she nodded. "For now."

Zuko nodded once and continued out the door. Toph followed behind him, but he soon realized that she would slow everyone down. Her hands and feet were still chained together, and she could not reach them to unchain her self. Her broken bones also provided a problem as each step seemed to cause her pain.

"Here," Ty Lee offered, and picked up Toph in one swift motion. The tiny bender thrashed uncomfortably until Ty Lee was forced to press down on random points on Toph's body and she fell still and limp in her arms.

"What is she doing to her?" Katara asked loudly. There was a tremor in her voice that Zuko didn't recognize.

"She has to be able to carry Toph, and Toph didn't like it." He told her. "She just put her to sleep for a while. It's just sleeping, Katara."

Ty Lee led them through the twists and turns of the house easily. Somehow, they met no one. They didn't stop running until they reached Zuko's old beach house.

Once there, Zuko stopped to catch his breath. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had put the pain of Azula's attack in the back of his mind, but as it wore off, the searing hot pain returned to his chest. He first made sure that Katara was stable on her feet, and he eased his shirt up and over his head. He looked down and saw to his horror, that his once pristine white bandages had started turning red. The stain was quickly spreading away from the center and to the outer edges.

"Zuko." He heard Katara's sharp intake of breath as she said his name.

"What?" He asked, and fainted.

…...

"Zuko!" His Mother's worried voice called to him through a sea of pain. "Zuko!"

He let out a groan, and he heard Ursa let out a small sigh in relief. "Zuko," the tenderness in her voice unnerved him. It made him feel small again.

"Zuko, Katara is going to take care of you." Said Ursa gently, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "Okay? Can you hear me?"

Zuko tried to shake his head, but found the movement laborious, so he stopped. He didn't want Katara to see his wound, afraid that it would frighten her. Or she would think him weak, to have let his little sister defeat him. He groaned again, and Ursa mistook it for a groan of assent. "Okay," She bent down to kiss his forehead. "I'll send her in. I really like her Zuko, you chose well."

She left quietly, and he heard her confer with a person he assumed was Katara, in a hushed voice. He heard the door close, and tensed as he heard Katara's light footsteps come towards him. He could hear the wet slosh of water coming from a bowl she was holding, and a sense of dread fell over him.

"Zuko," she said, as she sat down next to him. Her small fingers travelled lightly over his wound, examining it with clinical detachment. Although, every now and then he heard her make a hissing noise from her clenched teeth. "She did this to you, didn't she?" She asked.

He looked up at her face and saw that it was calm. The only clue that something was wrong was in her eyes. They were no longer a clear blue, but clouded over with a light of gray. "Yes." He said. Zuko watched as Katara dipped her hands into the bowl of water, and brought them up again, wearing gloves of the liquid.

"This might hurt a little," she warned him, as she leaned forward to make contact with his skin.

He grimaced as she moved her hands in small circles over his chest. He could feel the skin knitting back together, though the skin clearly wanted to stay where it was. It stretched itself out across his chest, every fiber hanging on until the last second.

After about an hour, Katara sat back and wiped a hand across her forehead, which was covered by sheen of sweat.

"Who was she, Zuko?" she asked.

He knew whom she was talking about, but he asked anyway. "Who?"

"Mai."

"Oh."

He lay silently for a short period, observing the way the flickering flames of candles danced as shadows on the ceiling. "She was, she was my best friend." He said finally. "When I… left, we kind of had feelings for each other. She used to write me in secret." He smiled at the memories of her letters, each bored yet fascinated him at the same time. She described life back at the place, without him, though her letters mainly focused on her boredom more than any anecdotes that Zuko could get enjoyment out of. "But after the Ava- after Aang came back, I forgot about her. I stopped writing her, and for a while she sent letters, but then she stopped." He kept his eyes fixed on the shadows, unable to look at Katara, dreading her reaction.

She let out a small "Oh." And resumed working.

They remained silent for a time until Katara broke the silence again. "She loves you, you know. Even after you stopped talking to her."

Zuko sighed. "I know."

Katara stopped working and sat back against her chair again. "Try sitting up," she commanded. He did, and found that he was able without any pain. Katara was examining he chest again. "Well," she said. I'm going to need to work on it a bit more so it doesn't scar, but it's healed." She smiled tiredly.

"Thank you." He told her.

"You're welcome." She took a stream of water out from the bowl and began playing with it idly. Her eyes became calm again as she played with it, and Zuko found himself relaxing as well.

"The others should be coming in a few days," she told him conversationally.

"Ah." It was all he could think to say.

She turned to look at him. "Have you seen a horse hound?"

"Um, no." He said. He felt like adding that he didn't spend his time chasing childish things, but thought better of it.

She smiled, and Zuko noticed that her face looked more drawn than it had been before her stay with his sister. "Me neither," she said. "We went to Kyoshi Island because Aang wanted to surf the giant fish there. That was amazing. He always knows the best places to go."

"Wait." Zuko's mind worked furiously as he thought over her previous statement. "The reason you went to Kyoshi Island was so The- Aang could ride a fish?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. And then we went to Omashu because Aang wanted to slide in their delivery system slidey things."

He stared. "But those were two of the best tactical decisions your group ever made! You're telling me it was just so the Avatar could play games?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, he wanted to there before he went to the North Pole, it was his condition for taking me."

Zuko wanted to scream. What he had thought was genius tactical planning and evasion was just a child dictating movements based on activities available. "Ugh!" he groaned, unable to help himself.

Instantly, Katara was alert and looking at him carefully. "Are you okay, are you in pain?"

He shook his head. "No, just frustrated."

She giggled. "I can't believe you thought we were making planned decisions to evade you. I mean, we did that sometimes, but mostly it was just so Aang could go do stuff."

"Please," said Zuko tiredly. "Don't mention it again." He smiled at her to let her know he was kidding.

"I have to go to bed," she yawned. "I'm exhausted. And I have to go dig up some food. Maybe you're Mom is still in the kitchen. You know, speaking of which, I thought you said you lost her." Before he could reply, she went back to food, a frenzied look in her eyes that made him see the familial resemblance more clearly. "Finally, some food! You're sister had the worst hospitality of everyone I've ever met." She tried to make her voice light, but he heard the pain behind it. "I'll see you in the morning Zuko. Come find me if your chest is in pain though."

She turned to walk away, when she turned again to face him. "And Zuko, just to let you know. I realized that I do love you. I love you like salt." She smiled at him softly and left.

He was left to ponder exactly how much a person could love salt.

**A/N: Yay! Katara knows how she feels about Zuko, and we'll figure out her statement later : ). If you want to look it up it comes from a fairy tale (I love reading them, I was reading the tonight which is how I got the idea.) It's **Aarne-Thompson type 510A, but you'll have to read through them, hee hee. **if you want to look it up. They're some of my favorite : ). But it is a pretty common plot, so it should be easy** **. Alternative line: "I love you as meat loves salt" (Think **_**King Lear **_**theme) Oh! And don't worry, we'll meet up with Mai again soon. Btw, I kind of really need a beta. PM me if your interested?**

**Oh, quickly, quick music recommendation. I found a song called The Cave by a band call Mumford and Sons, and I kinda love it, so if you get a chance, you should listen to it. (For alternative music fans)**

**Also, speaking of recommendations: Boredone32 came out with a new story, which I would also recommend reading! **

**Okay, wow, long A/N. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
